


Lube

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grease AU, HIV/AIDS, High School AU, High School Gangs, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Musicals, Partial Non-con Elements, Pink Ladies, Rewritten Song Lyrics, Romance, Singing, Song Lyrics, Suggestive Themes, T-Birds, Underage Drinking, everyone flirts with everyone, everyone looks fuckin' rad, fashion - Freeform, hiv/aids scare, human!winston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison spent the summer together and fall in love. But the season passes quickly, and both men find themselves longing for each other when summer ends and they both have to go back to high school. But when Jack turns up at Gibraltar County High School, Gabriel finds himself torn between looking good in front of his friends and showing his true feelings for his summer lover.A Grease AU for Overwatch!





	1. Lube is the Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I am so excited to start this fic. I've been working on it with a friend for a while (she and I bounced ideas off each other for a while) and decided to post the first chapter! If you have any questions or comments, please leave them below and I'll be happy to talk with you about the AU itself! Or you could find me at my tumblr (see the end notes for the link) and ask me there, too!
> 
> **Important thing to note is that Winston IS A HUMAN in this fic.

Among students and teachers, the Pink Ladies and T-Birds were arguably the most well-known groups in Gibraltar County High School, and neither were particularly fond of outsiders. It was no surprise that Jack Morrison’s arrival caused quite the stir. Tall, blonde, blue-eyed and innocent to the ways of the high school world, he lost himself among the typical rabble of Gibraltar County.

Sombra, Hanzo, and Jamie were up to their usual bullshit -- teasing each other, sharing music Sombra downloaded illegally online, and getting into general trouble -- when Jack passed them, arm-in-arm with Ana, who sported her Pink Ladies jacket with pride. Jamie wolf-whistled, only to be given a scathing look from the young Egyptian.

“What’s up her skirt?” Jamie grumbled.

Sombra snickered, “Not you, apparently,”

Jamie shoved her against the locker playfully, causing her to ram into Hanzo’s shoulder. The Japanese man only grunted and pushed the purple-haired T-Bird off of him. Sombra winked at him suggestively but received only an eyeroll in return.

“Oi, Hanzy, what’d you do this summer?”

He shrugged, “Worked, mostly.”

Sombra grinned, “Work? I didn’t think you knew the meaning of the word,”

“I am saving up for a car, actually.”

Jamie grinned, “You even know how to drive, mate?”

“What kind of car?” Sombra asked, ignoring the lanky Australian.

“Don’t know yet.” He paused, a smile rising on his face, “But I picked a name.” He pushed his hair from his face and scratched the fuzzy hair on the sides of his head, rolling his shoulders in the leather T-Birds jacket. He looked awfully pleased with himself.

“Well, that the fuck’re you namin’ it, then?” Jamie asked.

Grinning, Hanzo leaned in like speaking the name would cause conspiracy, “ _Lubed Dragon_ ,”

Sombra and Jamie blanked, a beat of silence reigning over the group before the Aussie’s manic laughter rang loud and proud down the hallway, mixing with Sombra’s raspy giggles. Heads turned. A few freshman scrambled past fearfully.

Hanzo’s face turned red and he crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m sure you won’t be laughing when you see me in a brand new convertible. Or when I make sure you have to walk all the way to school while I enjoy a nice, smooth ride.”

“On McCree’s dick, maybe,” Sombra muttered as she elbowed Jamie in the side, who roared with a new wave of laughter next to her.

“He wishes!”

Hanzo frowned, face flushed. “Whatever…” he said. “What are your classes like this year?” He asked, changing the subject.

That seemed to sober Sombra up as she pulled her schedule from her bag, “I have Dr. Winston _again_ this year.”

The bell rang and students began filtering into their classes. Jamie grinned, “He’s gonna fail ya, sheila,” he said over the din of footsteps and conversations.

“No shit! The fucking man-ape hates my guts.” she cursed.

Behind the disgruntled T-Bird, Dr. Winston himself approached.

“He’s such a prick. Who needs to know _chemistry_ in the real world?”

Interest piqued, Dr. Winston altered his course to the teacher workroom to head towards the group instead. Noticing this, Hanzo’s eyes widened and he waved his hands in an attempt to stop his friend from continuing on her rant about the man with a gesture. 

Jamie, however, egged her on. “Yeah? Thought he had the hots for ya, the way he calls ya out in class,”

Sombra snorted, rolling her eyes, “Psh, as _if_. At least then I would get a good grade. But this year is gonna be different. I’m not taking the doctor’s bull this time around,”

Dr. Winston’s mouth pulled into a frown. Hanzo tried to shush the other two T-Birds to no avail.

“What’cha gonna do about it, sheila?” Jamie grinned, “Take something else from him?” He waggled his eyebrows at the suggestion.

Behind Sombra, Winston’s dark skin flushed, his frown turning into an embarrassed purse of his lips. “And what, might I ask, is going on here?” The man asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sombra’s back went rigid; Jamie stifled a laugh as she turned to face their science teacher. “Oh, Dr. Winston. _¿Qué onda?_ ” She laughed, pulling her leather jacket further around her.

Dr. Winston eyed them one by one, before he let out a sigh. “Shouldn’t you three be in class?”

Shuffling her feet, Sombra averted her eyes, “We were…” she glanced to Hanzo, who raised his eyebrows, unhelpful. “Um…” she gave Jamie a pleading look and received a wink in return.

“Starting the year off tardy… _great_ idea, you three,” he said, putting his hands on his hips. Silence. The T-Birds squirmed under their teacher’s intense gaze. “Well? Are you going to stand there until the final bell rings?”

“No, sir,” they chimed.

“Then _get to class!_ ”

“Yes, sir!”

Scowling, Dr. Winston left them, striding into his classroom and out of earshot.

Hanzo whistled, “You sure showed him, Sombra. He was absolutely trembling he was so intimidated,” Hanzo said.

Sombra punched him, “ _¡Calláte, estúpido dragón!_ ”

Hanzo smirked and ruffled her hair, further agitating the smaller woman and amusing Jamie. “It does not matter.” He straightened his jacket, a confident smile on his face. “After school, I am picking out my car.”

* * *

In the school courtyard, settled at one of the lunch tables under the sun, two of the Pink Ladies sat together. Their blush-colored satin jackets shimmered in the sunlight white cursive letters on the back telling the rest of the high school exactly who they were and what they stood for.

Jesse sat on the tabletop, legs crossed, leaning back to catch the rays of sun. Lena sat on the bench of the picnic table, picking at her food and looking sour as the substance on her plate jiggled with a poke of her fork.

Sighing, Jesse stretched his legs out and tugged his white shorts down so they wouldn’t ride up his thighs any further. “God, do I wish it was still summer,” he said, Southern accent thick on his tongue. “Feels like I’ve been here decades already and we ain’t even done with the day yet,”

Lena looked up from the goop on her lunch tray, wild brown hair sticking up every which way. “Pretty boring, yeah?”

The man hummed in agreement and scratched at the scruff of his beard. He let the companionable silence drag for a moment before breaking it. “Say, who you got for econ this year? That dwarf lookin’ guy?”

Lena groaned, “Mr. _Lindholm._ Runs the workshop class, keeps tryin’ to get students to go in the maintenance closet with him.” She rolled her eyes, “Dirty ol’ wanker, that one. Think he’s a bit of a pervert,”

Jesse turned, eyebrows raised, “Oh yeah? He ain’t never tried nothin’ with me,”

“Well, consider yourself lucky, cowboy.” Lena replied. “Besides, I’m sure he knows you could punch ‘im to Texas if you wanted.”

Grinning, Jesse flexed his arms, “Darlin’, with _these_ guns, I doubt anyone’d stand a chance against me,”

The Brit rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say, love,”

Jesse nudged her shoulder playfully, laughing. Neither noticed Ana approach with the new kid at her side, both holding lunch trays and talking quietly to each other. Jack hesitated at the edge of the yard, however, as Ana reached her friends who welcomed her with open arms.

“Howdy, Ana! Haven’t seen ya all day,” Jesse said, “Been with Rein all mornin’?”

“Yeah! Where ya been?” Lena chirped.

Ana waved them off, but Jack couldn’t help but notice the light blush on her pretty, dark skin.

“Actually,” she said, almost sounding like she was scolding them, “I was showing Jack around.” 

“The hell is Jack?” Jesse asked.

Ana glanced back at the blonde, who still stood a distance away from the group, and gestured for him to come over. The other two Ladies eyes him, zixing up his ruffled hair, clear skin, and -- admittedly amazing -- fashion sense. Jesse quirked an eyebrow at the little red scarf around the man’s neck and the cropped shirt that showed off the edge of his stomach, strong shoulders, and surprisingly delicate collarbones.

Jack smiled, coming to stand next to the Egyptian woman, and gave a light wave, “That’d be me,” he said. “Hello!” His voice was low, his eyes flicking between Jesse and Lena like they were wolves and he a lowly rabbitt. Ana placed a firm hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“This is Jack Morrison. Jack, these are some of the other Pink Ladies. That’s Jesse McCree.” Jesse nodded in Jack’s direction, staring down his nose at the other man, “And that’s Lena Oxton.” Lena gave a polite smile and a short wave.

“It’s so good to meet you! Ana’s said so much about you.” He extended a hand. No one took it.

Ana cleared her throat and sat down, motioning for Jack to do the same. She winked at Jack when they were settled, if only to comfort him, and then turned her attention to Lena. The Brit had balanced a pair of glasses on her nose and cracked open a book while they got comfortable, her legs crossed under the table.

“New glasses?” Ana asked, taking a bite of the food on her plate and wincing.

Lena smiled and adjusted the specs, “You know it! Use ‘em for school. Make me look real smart, yeah?”

“Nah.” Jesse snickered, “I can still see your face,”

Pouting, Lena picked up her tray, “Well, I see where I’m not wanted. See you later, loves!” She blew kisses to everyone but Jesse, who she flipped off. He winked in return. Jack stared at his food, biting his bottom lip. He felt out of place here, as if intruding on something outsiders shouldn’t witness. _And I am an outsider, aren’t I?_

Jesse’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “So… Jack. How ya likin’ Gibraltar High?” The Pink Lady asked, one eyebrow cocked and his mouth slightly pursed.

Jack straightened his posture and smiled, like he hadn’t just been having a pity party in his head not five seconds ago. “Oh, yeah! It’s great here so far. I was supposed to go to that Swiss school, but ah… they thought my clothes were indecent.”

Ana blinked and then took time to appraise the man’s clothing. “And why would they say that?” She asked, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Jack blushed, “A boy nearly hit another student with his car because he was staring at me while he was driving,” he explained.

Laughter met the warm air, summer still clinging to the atmosphere. The sun felt warmer, somehow, on Jack’s freckled face, the air clearer. _Maybe it won’t be so bad here._

“Mind if ya tell me where you got those clothes?” Jesse winked.

Jack was about to reply, to offer store names and online shops that he frequented when a young Chinese woman skipped in and promptly seated herself at their table. Jack noticed her lack of a Pink Ladies jacket as soon as she arrived. _Not one of them. Kind of like me?_ The woman sighed, wistful, and leaned her elbows on the table, head in her hands.

“Hello, girls!” She cooed.

Jesse elbowed Ana, smirking, “Look what the cat dragged in,” he mumbled, just enough for Jack to hear, “Mei-Ling Zhou. Little miss know-it-all of GCHS.”

Mei smiled, unaware of Jesse’s pettiness, and pushed up her glasses, “Isn’t the first day of school just so… _exciting?_ ”

“Oh yeah, I’m havin’ the time of my life over here,” Jesse scoffed, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Mei ignored him, instead tapping her hands on the tabletop with enthusiasm. “Do you guys know what happened this morning? Oh, you’ll never guess!”

“Uh-huh, I’m sure we won’t,” Jesse said, examining his painted fingernails and frowning when he found a chip in the nail polish.

The small woman grinned, unaffected by Jesse’s sour attitude. “The school told me I was nominated for vice president! _Me!_ Oh, isn’t it just so wonderful?” SHe got a dreamy look in her eyes. Jack held back a smile at her eagerness.

Jesse placed the hand he had just examined over his heart, nail polish forgotten as he feigned amazement. “Well, ain’t that just a kick in the head!”

Mei shot him a haughty glare, “Well, I’m excited,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She saw the glimmer of blonde hair in her periphery which distracted her from the Pink Lady, and turned to Jack as if seeing him for the first time. She adjusted the thick-framed glasses on her nose, “Oh, hello. Are you a new Pink Lady? I’ve been trying to get in forever!”

“Psh, yeah right.” Jesse butted in.

Jack scratched the back of his neck, face flushed at Jesse’s comment. “Oh, ah. No. I’m new here.” He held out his hand for her to shake, “I’m Jack, it’s good to meet you.”

“Great to meet you too, Jack! And welcome to Gibraltar County High School!”

Meanwhile, across from the Ladies at a different picnic table, the T-Birds flocked together. Hanzo winked at Jesse, who -- aside from blushing -- ignored him. With a roll of his eyes and a less than innocent smirk, Hanzo sat on the tabletop next to Jamie and Sombra. Sombra rolled her eyes at Hanzo’s flirting, texting furiously and ignoring Jamie -- who was throwing tiny balls of paper at her phone to see how long it would take for her to finally snap.

And then Gabriel sauntered towards their table, a lazy smile on his face. He wore the typical leather T-Bird jacket and had an undercut similar to Hanzo’s, but with more curls and less hair-gel. “Well hello there, boys and girls,” he greeted.

Sombra perked up, shoving her phone in her pocket and flinching when one of Jamie’s paper balls hit her cheekbone. She flung it back at him with a harsh glare before smiling at Gabriel in greeting.

Hanzo waved at him, a teasing smile on his face. “Look who finally decided to show up,” he said, “We have not seen you all day,”

“Yeah, mate! What’s the hold up?” Jamie chimed in.

Gabriel sat down, unhurried, and dropped his lunch tray on the table with all the careless ease of someone who was much too confident in themselves. “What can I say?” He shrugged, the corners of his mouth curving up in a smirk, “Got a lot on my plate,”

Eyes glinting wickedly, Sombra leaned close to Gabriel, “Yeah? Finally find yourself a woman, Reyes?”

“Maybe,” he replied. “I did have a wild summer.”

At the other table, the Pink Ladies gave their attention to Jack. Ana ignored her lunch in favor of listening, intent on the young blonde’s blushing face.

“So?” Jesse prompted, “What _did_ you do this summer, golden boy?”

Jack’s face reddened further, freckles more apparent with the soft red coloring of his cheeks. “Well I… I met a boy.”

Gabriel crossed his arms over his broad chest at the T-Birds’ table, “Met a guy, actually,”


	2. Summer Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabe reminisce about summer nights spent with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, finally! I hope I wrote this well. I tried integrating the songs, but I'm not sure if they're awkward or not. Oh well, I had fun writing it anyways.  
> Thank you all for your support and for reading this. It's a pleasure receiving all of your comments!! Makes me feel good <3  
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

“C’mon, Gabe,” Jamie whined, “Don’t leave us hangin’! Who’d ya meet?”

“Where did you meet? Oh, was it somewhere romantic?” Mei asked Jack, scooting closer so they were shoulder-to-shoulder.

“The beach, uh… we met at the beach,” Jack said.

Ana angled herself to better face the blonde, “What was he like?”

Jack scratched the back of his head, further ruffling his already messy hair.

At the other table, Sombra nudged Gabriel, “Did you two have some _fun?_ ” She waggled her eyebrows at the suggestion.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel kicked his feet up on the table, “You know I don’t kiss and tell,”

Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest. “Bullshit,”

“C’mon Jackie, tell us about your boy toy!” Jesse teased at the other table.

Gabriel shifted, removing his feet from the table. He couldn’t really tell them what happened. They would think their fearless leader had gone soft! “Summer lovin’ had me a blast,” he started.

Jack blushed, leaning forward on his elbows and cupping his face in his hands. If he was honest with himself, he was glad they were asking. He certainly couldn’t tell his parents what had happened and hadn’t really had anyone to confide in about his summer boy. “Summer lovin’ happened so fast,” he sighed, reminiscent.

“Met a boy crazy for me,”

The T-Birds nudged each other at this, and Gabriel waved them off, as if embarrassed, but glad that he had their attention.

“Well?” Reinhardt urged Jack.

Jack laughed, “Met a guy, cute as can be,” he continued. He felt a distant ache in his chest, imagining his summer boy’s dark hair peppered with sand, the scar across his cheek, and lying in the sun tanning together (though Jack either burned or just earned more freckles).

Gabriel’s mind was on the same page. Blonde hair, blue eyes, he thought of his own summer love. He counted his freckles everyday after they tanned together and teased the Indiana boy endlessly just to see his skin flush from something other than sun.

Unbeknownst to each other, at different tables, both men longed for each other. “Summer days drifting away to those summer nights,” they said.

Jaimie punched Gabriel’s arm, “C’mon, mate!” He complained.

“Yes, you must tell us more!” Hanzo joined in.

Sombra grinned, “Yeah, did you get very far?”

Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh at this.

Meanwhile, the Pink Ladies were in a tizzy at their own table. Lena had returned at the sound of gossip, intrigued, and all of them were now gathered around Jack waiting on bated breath to hear him continue his story.

“Tell us more!” They chanted when Jack paused, blushing as he thought of all of the summer nights he had shared with Gabriel.

“Yeah, does he have a car?” Lena chimed.

Hiding his face behind manicured hands, Jack felt that the attention was almost too much, now.

Gabriel winked at the T-Birds to keep up the facade, “He swam by me, he got a cramp.” He grabbed at his stomach, acting out his own story as he told it. He could almost taste the salty air and see Jack in his swim trunks and sunglasses, wading into the ocean up to his waist and leaving Gabriel to imagine him with significantly less clothing (though he supposed Jack was half-naked in the first place).

Jack continued, peeking through the spaces between his fingers, “He ran by me, got my suit damp.” He thought of how they had played frisbee, kicking up sand as they ran, the small, white grains dotting Gabriel’s dark skin and giving Jack more of an excuse to stare at the other man’s chest without shame.

“Saved his life,” Gabriel said. He could play with the story, if he wanted. The T-Birds didn’t have to know he had a soft-spot. “He nearly drowned.”

The T-Birds ooh’d at that, pushing and shouting over each other to get their own piece in.

“He showed off.” Jack grinned, “Splashing around.”

Ana giggled, leaning against Jesse’s side, but the man had a sour look despite his avid attention.

“Summer sun,” Gabriel said, leaning his head into his palm, thinking about how Jack’s hair shined in the sunlight.

“Somethin’s begun,”

“Oh, but those summer nights,” Gabriel boasted, catching himself from spilling his own secrets in front of his friends by offering a lecherous smile.

“Tell me more,” Ana said, pushing against Jack’s side to catch his eye. “Was it love at first sight?”

“Tell us more, asshole!” Jamie complained, to which Gabriel only shrugged. “Did he put out that night?”

Gabriel ignored the crude comment, “Took ‘im bowling, then to the arcade.”

Jack shrugged, “We went drinking. Think we got some spiked lemonade,”

“We made out under the docks.” The T-Birds nudged and laughed amongst each other, voices causing an uproar while Gabriel gave a lascivious smirk. “Just a summer fling,”

Frowning, Jack set his head in his hands, “Didn’t mean a thing. But man, can’t forget those summer nights.”

“C’mon, Gabe,” Sombra scowled, “No need to brag,”

Jesse scoffed, nudging Lena and whispering, “He sounds like a real drag, don’t he?”

Jack tossed him a dark look and continued his story at Ana and Reinhardt’s urging, “He got friendly, started holding my hand,”

“Oh yeah, he got friendly alright. Down in the sand, that is.” The T-Birds wolf-whistled.

“He was really sweet. Think he just turned eighteen,”

“He was damn good,” Gabriel paused, letting the T-Birds hang in anticipation before continuing, “If you know what I mean.”

Jamie let out a whoop, tossing his arms up, “Boss got luck-ay!” He cheered.

“How much dough did he spend?” Jesse asked, forcing himself back into the conversation.

Sombra grabbed Gabriel’s arm, forcing him to look at her, “Could he get me a friend?”

Jack’s smile fell, his hands dropping to rest in his lap as the story came to end. “It got colder, that’s where it ends,” he mumbled.

Even with the T-Birds still watching, Gabriel couldn’t hold back the frown on his lips or the crease between his eyebrows. “So I told him we’d still be friends,”

“Then we made our true love vow,”

“Wonder what he’s doin’ now…” Gabriel trailed off.

Meeting the eyes of the Pink Ladies around him, one by one, Jack sighed. At the other table, Gabriel gazed past his friend group. “Summer dreams ripped at the seams,” they said.

At the last moment, Gabriel smirked, “But oh, those summer nights,” he finished, voice thick with suggestion.

Both groups were quiet for a long moment, birds chirping in the courtyard around them to fill in the space silence left.

Ana’s fingertips brushed Jack’s bicep, right over the partial sleeve of his cropped shirt, “God, Jack, he sounds amazing,”

Meanwhile, Jesse crossed his arms over his chest and his legs at the knee, “So a guy doesn’t touch you and ya think it’s true love? Psh, I don’ believe it for a second, honey,”

Ana gave him a scolding look, “And what if we said that about Gabriel Reyes?”

Jack’s eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. _Gabriel Reyes?_ My _Gabriel?_ “Did you just say Gabriel Reyes?” He asked.

The Pink Ladies turned to him, eyebrows raised as if Jack was crazy.

“That’s what you said, right? He’s the guy, Gabe’s the guy I met at the beach!” Jack paused, frowning, “He told me he was going to a school in Dorado,”

At that, Jesse let out a loud bark of laughter, “Oh yeah, that’s a laugh!”

 _He lied to me?_ Jack thought, chest constricting. The red ribbon around his neck bobbed when he swallowed, and he almost wanted to take it off. The skin on the top of his chest all the way up to his forehead turned red with embarrassment. Ana must have noticed his distress, because she leaned into his line of vision, one hand resting on his back between his shoulder blades, “Listen, Jack, forget about Gabriel Reyes. There are plenty of handsome boys that I know here,”

“So do I, darlin.’” Jesse winked, pivoting to face the T-Birds, “Ain’t that right, boys?” They cat-called him in return, Hanzo with a hint of affection in his voice. Once the cowboy was satisfied, he turned back to give Jack a pointed look. Jack looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Jack,” Ana said, causing him to look back up at him, “Let’s go, alright?”

Mei stood up suddenly, frowning, “I think it is about time I leave. All of this boy talk has my head spinning!”

“Alright, well, we’ll see you around Mei,” Ana said, blinking at the girl’s intrusion with distaste.

“See you at the next student council meeting!”

The Pink Ladies gave communal grumbles, Jesse’s the loudest of all, “Mighty unlikely we will, sweetcheeks,” he called after her.

Sombra nudged Gabriel, pointing at the group of Pink Ladies and motioning him to come with. The two strode away from their group to join the Ladies. Sombra winked at another student -- Satya, her name was -- passing by.

Ana shot Gabriel a glare when he finally reached their table, “Speak of the devil,” she cursed.

“What can I say? I’m pretty famous around here, after all, ey, pretty thing?” Sombra flirted, leaning against the table and smiling at Ana.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about you,” Ana deadpanned.

Sombra’s face turned red and she stood up, tugging her jacket neat and straight over her chest, and huffed. Gabriel laughed at her. “Yeah, well.... who were you talking about?” Sombra asked, crossing her arms.

“We were talking about Gabriel, if you must know.”

Gabe perked at this, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking, hoping he looked cool in front of the group of T-Birds watching from their table. “Well, what can I do for you ladies and gentlemen?” He asked, voice smooth.

Jesse stood up, rolled his shoulders, and promptly tugged Jack up by the hand, “We got you a ‘lil surprise here, Reyes,” he drawled, shoving Jack forwards.

Stumbling, the blonde nearly fell into Gabriel’s chest and was only stopped by firm hands grasping his elbows. He looked up at Gabriel through his eyelashes, a blush rising on his cheeks. Gabriel had a look of stark shock on his face, full lips parting as he took in his summer lover.

“Jackie?” He asked.

Jack allowed himself a small smile, “Gabe!” His voice wavered, though from nerves, excitement, or the fact that there were two groups of absolute assholes watching a moment that he much preferred to keep private, he was unsure.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again! I thought you were going to that fancy Swiss school?”

Jack laughed, letting his hands drop to rest on Gabriel’s pectorals, his red painted fingernails stark against the black leather jacket. “I changed my plans,”

Gabriel wanted to sweet the Indiana boy off of his feet, to bring him to that ice cream parlor he promised they would go to if Jack ever ended up visiting, to kiss him and be kissed by him. But the T-Birds were watching, and he was supposed to be their fearless playboy leader. He let go of Jack’s arms, slow and pointed, and crushed the smile on his face. “Yeah. Well I better get going. I’ll see you around, Jackie,” he said, nodding at the T-Birds behind him.

Jack was left standing there, alone, hands still partially raised as if still yearning to cling to Gabriel’s jacket. For a long moment, he just stood there, silent, watching the T-Birds disappear, leaving their lunches on the table for the janitors to clean up.

Sombra slid up next to Gabriel, glancing back to get a better view of Jack, as they left. “Man,” she said, “He’s a hottie. I think he’s into me. You see the way he looked my way? _Que hombre._ ” She grinned at Gabriel, who gave a disapproving grunt in return and continued walking.

Jack snuck a glance towards Gabriel, who had given one last look before departing. _My summer boy._ Jack averted his gaze once he noticed Gabe’s harsh gaze. “I don’t understand,” he muttered, more to himself than to the Ladies around him. “He was so kind to me,”

“Forget about him, Jack. He’s just one of those guys,” Ana said.

Lena, who had been on her phone throughout the conversation and decidedly had not joined in the gossip, sat up straight, “Hey, how about we all go to my place tonight? Like a big ‘ol slumber party, yeah?”

The Ladies looked between each other before Ana replied with: “Of course. Those T-Birds are a bunch of idiots anyways,”

Jesse, feeling a pang of pity for Jack after having gone through a very similar situation with the same man, nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Reyes is the biggest asshole of ‘em all. Right ladies?”

Lena nodded, “Most definitely!”

The school bell rang around them and the Pink Ladies gathered their things. Jesse gave Jack a pat on the shoulder, “Let’s get a move on,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3
> 
> *Translations*  
> Que hombre - What a man
> 
> EDIT: fixed a wonky translation (thanks to the lovely DibellaSong)


	3. Jackie D and the Lubed Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wonders why he even tries to be friends with the Pink Ladies while Gabriel pines after him, realizing that he may have screwed up with the man he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo! Sorry I posted this a little later in the night, but hey, I'm still one time. I'm only halfway through the next chapter, but I should be posting it next Monday.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta reader @thebashfulpickle I love you
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Lena’s bedroom, Jack noted, was a bit much for his tastes. Posters for Lucio Correia Dos Santos taped on the walls, a British flag proudly displayed over her bed, and a picture of a beautiful woman with wavy ginger hair sitting on her nightstand. _A girlfriend or just a close friend?_ Jack wondered. He still hadn’t exactly gotten to know the Pink Ladies very well, it having been less than a day of even attending the same school as them. But he felt more comfortable than he had earlier, especially with Ana sitting by his side and braiding the longer locks of blonde hair -- a reminder that he was in desperate need of a haircut.

The radio was on in the background, the smooth sound of Athena introducing herself on her radio station. “The smooth sound of radio in your very own home. This is Athena, bringing you jazzy tunes and romantic soundtracks for all you lovebirds out there,” Jack could almost hear the smile in her voice and found the woman’s excitement almost endearing. He leaned into Ana’s side as an upbeat song began playing. Reinhardt scooped up Lena and they began dancing around the room, laughing and swaying and joking around. Jesse joined in shortly after, swaying his hips suggestively and waggling his eyebrows at Lena, who giggled and pushed him away.

“Come on, Jack! Dance with us,” Lena urged, twirling and grabbing his hands. Ana hid a smile as she continued braiding the longer sections of Jack’s hair.

Jesse scoffed, “Doubt he even can with what he’s wearin’,” he said.

Lena frowned and dropped Jack’s hands, shrugging.

It was true. Jack wore a long rope buttoned up to his neck, something much more conservative compared to his day-wear and what all the other Ladies were wearing. He tugged at the short sleeves, face flushing. He felt out of place, all of the sudden, and wrapped his arms around himself. Maybe he should but some new pajamas. He didn’t have much time to mope, however, as Ana noticed and had hopped out of bed, tugging him up out of the bed.

“Come on!” Ana urged, dancing a little as if trying to get him to join in.

“You ever even _been_ to a pajama party, Jackie?” Jesse teased.

“Of course I have!” Jack replied, crossing his arms over his chest and tipping his head up to look Jesse in the eye. “I went to my cousin’s wedding party,”

Putting his hands on his hips, Jesse rolled his eyes, “Oh wow,” he said sarcastically, “Well color me impressed, Corn Boy,”

Jack felt a pang in his chest. His family farm didn’t even have that much corn in the first place, but he figured he would let it slide considering none of them actually knew he was a bona fide farm kid. He didn’t want Jesse to have anything else to hold against him, after all. Jack ended up giving into dancing with the rest of the Pink Ladies, finding that he enjoyed dancing with Reinhardt the most. Despite how large he was, the German man was quite agile and had more moves than Jack would have ever guessed. He even taught Jack some things he had never even heard of before.

By the end of it, his face was flushed and his freckles even more prominent -- as they often did when he got too red in the face. Jesse paused in a slow part of the music. “Oh man!” He exclaimed, holding up a hand, “Hold the phone, I got somethin’ to warm us up,” he said, grabbing his bag from beside the bed and scrounging through it. With a few chiming clinks, he held up the beers he had brought, a wide grin on his face.

Lena’s face scrunched up, “Sorry, love. I like the clear stuff,” she pointed at the liquid within the brown bottles, “That stuff is dark,”

Reinhardt cheered, taking one of the bottles from Jesse, “Thank you, my friend!” He boomed, clapping the other man on the back as he popped the cap off without need for a bottle-cap opener. Jack tried not to gawk.

“No problem, Rein. And don’t be such a _princess_ , Lena. Have a drink. I didn’ buy ‘em to drink alone in someone else’s bedroom,”

Lena sighed and took one, but Jack figured it was more out of politeness rather than actual want for the alcohol.

“What about you, Indiana? You want some?” Jesse waved one of the bottles in front of Jack’s face.

He gave a polite smile, still a bit flushed from all the dancing. “I’m fine, thank you.” He was too embarrassed to say that he had never actually _had_ a drink before. Jack knew he was a bit naive, but that didn’t mean he liked to express it.

Jesse’s eyebrows shot up, and Jack knew he made a mistake. “Oh, I get it!” A smile began to form on his tanned face, and he leaned forwards, just to get in Jack’s space. “You ain’t never had a drink before, have you Jackie?”

The blonde felt tense, muscles seizing up. He didn’t like lying, but he knew if he told the truth that Jesse would only have more fodder to tease him with. There was a lump in his throat, so instead of an actual reply, he just shook his head no.

Jesse barked out a laugh, pearly whites shining as he cackled at Jack’s expense. Lena rolled her eyes, “Trust me,” she said, taking a dainty sip of her beer and scowling at the taste. “You aren’t missing anything.”

Lucky for Jack, Jesse seemed to get over it pretty quick, but was then distracted at something else. The blonde found himself jolting back when Jesse grabbed his shoulder and pressed up close, one hand fondling his non-pierced earlobe. Jack’s adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. _Haven’t been this close to another guy since Gabe,_ he thought, which only caused a pit in his stomach to form. He felt drained, then, and very much didn’t want to deal with more of Jesse’s antics.

Of course, the cowboy wasn’t a mind reader, and continued without even considering the other man’s feelings. “You ever think ‘bout gettin’ your ears pierced?” He asked. “Think it’d make your face look a ‘lil less…” he frowned, searching for the right word. “Thin.”

Before he could even reply that, yes, he had in fact thought about it, but his father likely wouldn’t allow it, Ana jumped in the conversation. “I am actually a beautician, you know. Me and Reinhardt, I mean.” she paused, “Well, I like to pretend to be one, anyway. I could pierce your ears for you, if you’d like.” She gave Jack a kind smile.

Jesse nodded, “She’s real good.” He motioned towards his own piercings -- little metal studs in both of his ears, “Did mine for me,”

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn’t get a word in before Ana was asking Lena if she had any needles and made some sort of joke about drawing pins and Lena never using them (which Jack didn’t get, considering he had never _seen_ one of Lena’s drawings… though he guessed that was the joke, after all).

Ana flitted back to his side, the eye of Horus tattoo just under her own eye wrinkling with her smile. She held up the pin in triumph, cupping Jack’s chin to pivot his ear toward her and pricking his ear with it without warning.

Jack jolted a little, flinching away from her hand. Ana winced, “You have to hold still, dear,”

Lena frowned at her, “Hey, mind doing that in the bathroom, loves? My mum would throw a fit if I got blood all over my duvet,”

Jack’s face went white. He hadn’t even considered the prospect that there would be _blood._ Everything was happening so fast. “W-what?”

Ana patted his cheek, “Don’t you worry, dear. It only bleeds for a second.” And then she was dragging him to the bathroom despite his quiet protestations.

He turned to give the group a pleading look, only to find Jesse pouting as he watched them go, “Aww shucks, I’m gon’ miss all the fun!” He complained.

Realizing that the Pink Ladies were just going to let this happen, he turned to Ana to try and reason with her, “Hey, Ana, listen. I don’t feel so good and….” He didn’t want to admit that he was a little bit afraid, not in front of them, at least. Maybe if it was just Ana, he would.

Jesse groaned, “Look here, Jackie. You wanna hang ‘round the Pink Ladies, you gotta do it. Otherwise, go back to your poetry and flower-notebooks and get a move on,”

Jack deflated, shoulders slumping, “I… Let’s go, Ana.” Ana nodded at him, looking almost like she pitied him, like she had once been in the same position as him. He wondered if she had been just like him, once upon a time, and the Pink Ladies had simply transformed her like they were him.

“Don’t worry, Jack,” Lena chirped, “She messes it up, I can always fix your hair so no one sees it!”

Jack raised an eyebrow, curious as to how she would be able to do that with his very short hair, but didn’t question. Must be some kind of magic hair stylist, or something. All of them seemed pretty savvy with hair and makeup, now that he thought about it. He could probably use some pointers, after all.

Ana tugged him into the bathroom, the door shutting behind them and blocking them off from the rest of the group.

Jesse sat on the bed, took a sip of his beer, and sighed, “Sure is a borin’ fella,”

Reinhardt frowned, “Leave him alone, Jesse,” He said, disapproval obvious in his voice. Lena nodded in agreement.

“Y’all know I’m right. How long’re we gon’ play babysitter? He’s a real Sandra Dee, ain’t he? At least, in everything but where it counts.” At both of his fellow Pink Ladies’ glares, he shrugged, “Well, he is! Doubt he ever got laid, in the first place,”

Ana stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a soft click a moment later. Lena blinked at her, noticing the significant lack of big, blonde, and handsome. “Where’s Jack?” She asked.

Ana sighed, “He went to get some air. Turns out blood makes him a bit squeamish,”

Jesse flopped on his back, spread-eagled, “Good riddance. Hope he stays out; he’s a mighty borin’ fella,” he said. And then, as if struck with an idea, he grinned, sitting up and placing his nearly-empty bottle on the nightstand next to him and standing on the bed, bare toes curling around the soft blankets beneath them. “Look at me, I’m Jackie D.” He pouted, dropped his hands to cover his clothed genitals, “Lousy with virginity.” He stepped off the bed with a flourish, wrapping his arms around himself. “Won’t go to bed ‘til I’m legally wed. Can’t! I’m Jackie D.”

Ana crossed her arms, “His last name doesn’t even start with D, Jesse.”

But he continued on, pretending that he just got bumped into and glaring at thin air, “Watch it! Hey, I’m Jackie Day, and boy howdy I wasn’t brought up that way!” He pouted, crossing his arms, “Won’t drink or swear, put gel in my hair.”

Lena giggled when Jesse mimed smoking and pretended to choke on it, “Get sick from one cigarillo.”

Reinhardt looked increasingly uncomfortable, but hid it while he blew on his pink nails to help them dry faster.

Jesse slapped the air like hands were trying to grasp at him, “Get yer paws off my drawers. You pull that shit with Julio? And as for you--” he pointed at Lena, who pointed at herself with a surprised look, but continued to smile, “I know what’cha wanna do, but I ain’t no object of lust. Just plain ol’ Jackie D.”

Lena pursed her lips and crossed her arms, playing along with Jesse’s antics.

“Keep your cool! You’re startin’ to drool.” He scoffed, putting his hands on his hips and turning his nose up at the rest of the Pink Ladies, “I’m Jackie D.”

“Are you done, Jesse?” Ana asked.

He settled back on the bed and retrieved his beer, taking a slow sip to hide his smile. “Have a ‘lil fun darlin,’ Jackie can’t hear us,”

In the hallway outside the door, Jack could, in fact, hear them. His chest constricted, hand resting on the doorknob to Lena’s bedroom. _Why am I even trying to impress these people?_ He sighed. Maybe he _was_ a Sandra Dee or Jackie D or whatever the hell Jesse thought of him.

Taking a deep breath, Jack forced a smile on his face and opened the door, entering the bedroom once more.

* * *

 

In an old garage across town, the T-Birds gathered around a rather ugly, beat-up and rusted car. Sombra attempted to pry one of the hubcaps off, complaining all the while to Jamie and Gabriel. “Why don’t you dipshits come help me out? We can sell these babies to someone before Hanzo even knows they’re gone,” she said, tossing her head back to get the hair out of her face.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, standing back and watching the young woman struggle. “And who’re we gonna sell it to at this hour? The police?” He scoffed, tipping his head to the side. Jamie cackled at this, a mad grin on his face, but didn’t add to the conversation.

Sombra, not getting the joke, shot him a scathing look, “ _Everyone_ knows the police don’t use these kinds of hubcaps on their cars, _idiota_.” She finally pried one hubcap off and cheered in triumph, holding it up before putting it to the side for later.

Gabriel joined in on Jamie’s laughter, about to tell Sombra that she was, in fact, the idiot in this case, when Jesse strode in. He looked confident, sexy, even, underneath the dull garage lights. His hair was mussed, as always, but that didn’t do anything to lessen his appeal.

“Well, howdy pardners,” he said, pausing in the mouth of the door and leaning against the doorjamb.

Sombra stopped her work, sitting down against the side of the car now missing three out of four hubcaps, and nodded at Jesse, “Well look who it is. What’cha up to, Jess?”

The cowboy shrugged, tucking his hands into the pockets of his shorts. “The usual bull,” he replied, casual.

Now he had piqued Gabriel’s interest, as well, who raised his eyebrows. If Jesse was here, he either had dirt on someone, thought Hanzo was there, or wanted something from them. “What _are_ you doing here? Get a new job or something?”

Jamie giggled, “Oh yeah, he’s obviously hard at work right now, mate!” He teased. Gabriel punched his arm, and Jamie glared, rubbing the sore spot he had caused.

Jesse ignored them, rolling her eyes, “Yeah, right. You wish, darlin’,”

The sound of footsteps begin to bounce off the walls of the garage, and Jesse moves out of the doorway to make room as Hanzo enters, his hair immaculate, and his shoulders missing his T-Birds jacket. Of course, he immediately noticed the lack of hubcaps on his car and saw Sombra attempting to hide them behind her back. Gabriel snickered behind his hand, half wishing that they could have gotten away with it so maybe he could have an interesting story to tell Jack later. _Will there even be a later? Pretty sure I burned that bridge to the ground, after what I did to him._ He pushed away the intrusive thoughts and took up a more serious expression, fun and games disappearing.

“Ok, very funny.” Hanzo began, scowling and placing one arm around Jesse’s waist. Jamie turned to waggle his eyebrows at the other T-Birds, wolf-whistling. “Put that shit back in my car,” Hanzo finished, pressing Jesse closer to his side.

Sombra pouted, spreading her hands, dropping one of the hubcaps, and scrambled to pick it back up. “Don’t be such a sourpuss! I was just holding on to them so no one would steal them. Right, boys?” She looked to the other T-Birds, who just shrugged, staying out of it.

Jesse interrupted before Hanzo could offer the woman a scathing reply by nuzzling his face against the man’s shoulder. “What took you so long, darlin’?” He asked, voice low enough so the rest of the T-Birds could just barely make out his words.

Gabriel frowned and averted his eyes, not wanting to be reminded of lost summer nights that were now distant memories. _Wonder what Jack is up to now? Is he with the Pink Ladies at that slumber party? Maybe he’s dancing._ Which brought him back to how bad of a dancer Jack actually was, and how he had had to teach him, right there in the sand with nothing but a beat up radio and his hands. That had been a good night.

“That a new toy of yours, or somethin’?” Jesse asked Hanzo, louder so the rest of the T-Birds could hear the teasing lilt in his voice.

Hanzo grinned like a proud father and squeezed Jesse, “Is it not beautiful?”

Jesse scoffed, “About as beautiful as a crushed warthog in the middle of Texas,”

Hanzo pulled away from him and moved towards the car, giving it a loving stroke on its side, “I am not sure that’s even a saying, Jesse…” he trailed off. “What if I were to take you to that restaurant you like? The burger joint. I will pick you up in five minutes, if you give me a bit of alone time with the Birds,”

Jesse crossed his arms, “Jus’ five minutes?”

Hanzo nodded. “I promise, I will not be long. I will be ready as soon as I get rid of the garbage,” he turned to give the other T-Birds a pointed look.

Jamie caught Sombra’s eye and made a whipping motion. The two burst into a fit of giggles. Gabriel shook his head. _And this is why their fearless leader shouldn’t have a boyfriend._ He was ready for Jesse to leave, already. With their history, things were already tense, and adding Jack into the mix and his own jealousy at seeing a relationship unfold in front of him only made things much worse.

“I’ll see you around, Jesse,” he said, a clear invitation for the other man to leave.

Jesse didn’t take the bait, instead giving Gabe a mischievous look, “Hey, Gabe. You do know your ‘lil boyfriend is over at Lena’s tonight, right?”

Gabriel, despite his face going rosy, pretended not to know what the cowboy was talking about. “Boyfriend? I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,”

Jesse had to have known he was lying through his teeth, because he acted much too casual about it all. “Jack Morrison! You know… Jackie D,”

Turning his head and shrugging, Gabriel tried to play it off as best he could. “He’s a weird boy.” He paused, then decided to change the subject for the sake of everyone in the room. “Where’d you get the dump heap, Hanzo?” He nodded to the car.

Hanzo bristled and tried to make himself look taller (a hard feat, considering Gabriel himself was about 6’2 and practically towered over him), “I think you are mistaken. This,” he swept his hand in a grandiose gesture, like he was presenting the most beautiful piece of artwork in the world, “Is The Lubed Dragon.”

Gabriel laughed, “You really expect pick up people in this shit pile?”

Hanzo looked around the T-Birds, as if expecting their support, and after finding none, crossed his arms, “Wait until I have it painted and fix the engine up a little. Then, he will run like the dragon he is named after! This car has potential to be the most beautiful piece of machinery in town.” He paused, like he was trying to think of the right words to describe it, “It could be automatic.”

Sombra sighed, putting her hands on her hips and watching as Hanzo began to go through a list of reasons why his crappy car was supposedly going to end up being the best one around.

“Systematic,” Hanzo continued, now counting off on his fingers and staring up at the ceiling like it would help him.

Jamie groaned, “Oh, not this. Please, not this,” he mumbled.

“Hydromatic!” Hanzo exclaimed, a smile finally forming on his regal face.

Gabriel couldn’t help but smile back at the Japanese man’s antics. He often got excited about cars, and this had happened at least twice before. They should all be used to it by now, but Gabriel knew that this was a quirk he could never quite get a handle on. Might as well enjoy the ride.

Hanzo placed his hands on the hood of his car, “Why, it is the Lubed Dragon!”

Gabriel nudged the other T-Birds as Hanzo continued on his rant, growing more and more excited with each word. He rattled off technical terms, voice getting louder as he continued.

“Keep talkin,’” Gabe urged, knowing that, if prompted enough, Hanzo would even start _singing._

More terms, something about chrome plated rods, which the Japanese man seemed especially pleased about.

“I’ll get the money! I have resources,” Sombra offered, her smile saying that she did, in fact, have less-than-legal sources that could potentially pay for Hanzo’s dream car.

Hanzo grinned, leaning forwards, and Gabriel knew what was coming as soon as he opened his mouth, “They’ll be waiting at the door, you know that ain’t no shit.” By the dreamy, lusting look in his eyes Gabriel could guess that he was thinking of his Southern honey, Jesse McCree. “Be gettin’ lots of that _lubed dragon,_ ”

The T-Birds roared with laughter at that, and Gabriel found himself in the middle of it all as Hanzo jumped up on top of his shitty car, no doubt denting the hood with his harsh landing. Sombra leaped after him and Jaime sat in the back, pulling sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on as he pretended to drive the stilled car. Hanzo moved his body like a snake swimming through the water, graceful and comical, and then he finally began to sing.

“Go lubed dragon, coastin’ through the hot lap trails,”

Sombra whooped, throwing her arms up, “Go lubed dragon, go!” She yelled, joining in.

Gabriel laughed at all of them and then hopped into the passenger seat and hit the dashboard with his hands, “Lubed dragon!”

Hanzo stomped one foot on the hood, jerking his head to the side and causing his hair to flop over his face, “You are supreme. The boy’s will scream!”

“For lubed dragon!” Jaime cheered.

They laughed, and then their fun was over when Sombra nearly fell off the side of the car onto the concrete, much to the rest of the T-Birds’ amusement.

“You would miss me if I died, assholes,” she pouted.

Hanzo hopped off the hood of his car and patted it’s hood lovingly. “Unlikely,” he said, “You _did_ insult my car,”

Sombra punched him, Gabriel smiled, and all was right with their group once more. No thoughts of Jack, no inklings of the summer he left behind. Just him and the T-Birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


	4. Party Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes a huge mistake. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I'm posting a little late, I completely forgot about this yesterday. But, better late than never!  
> Thank you guys so much for reading <3 and thanks to my bet-reader TheBashfulPickle for continuing to help me.  
> I love all of you and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it.

Jack decided to join the cheer team, if only to distract himself. Originally, they had tried to give him the typical outfit for men -- long pants and a t-shirt -- but he had denied it, proclaiming that it restricted him, and so they allowed him to wear blue and white shorts with the same cropped tank the girls wore. It felt good to stand out in the sun and practice, especially after he had worked on his family’s farm for so many years. He felt empty without all the chores to do, so physical activity was welcomed.

Jack rolled his shoulders and picked up his pom poms, tipping his head back to let his blonde hair fall back out of his face. He started his routine over again, “Don’t stop don’t falter, throw a fit for Gibraltar!” He kicked one leg high in the air, showing off the pale muscles there. “Way to go blue and white! Don’t give up, fight fight fight!”

Jack jumped and fell into a split, wincing when his legs twisted beneath him at an unflattering angle. _Need more practice, I guess._

From across the football field, Gabriel watched, leaning against the fence until he saw his chance. _He looks cute when he practices,_ he thought, scratching at the fuzz of his beard and wondering when would be best to finally talk to Jack. _And do what? Explain myself? He probably hates me by now._

But he approached Jack anyway, right as he landed in his split. “Need a hand Jackie?” He asked, reaching out to help Jack up off of the ground.

Jack picked himself up easily, brushing himself off, “Oh, hey Gabriel,”

That stung. Since they became sort of an item at the beach, Jack had taken to calling him “Gabe,” and the fact that he was calling Gabriel by his full name was disconcerting to say the least. Silence stretched; Jack took a sip from his water bottle after picking it up off of the ground nearby, but otherwise didn’t really acknowledge that Gabriel was there, though he did stop practicing.

Gabe blinked when he saw Jack’s hair part, fluttering away due to the light breeze and exposing a red, scabbed earlobe. “What happened to your ear?” He asked.

Jack reached up, large hand cupping his ear like he had forgotten whatever happened, and then blushed. Gabriel’s heart melted at that, watching the color spread over Jack’s freckled cheeks with affection.”

“Nothing,” Jack mumbled, avoiding Gabriel’s eyes.

Another quiet moment passed, nothing to be heard but the birds and leaves swaying in the thread-bare wind.

“Hey, uh, are you still mad about the first day of school? I… I didn’t mean to make you upset or anything.” Gabriel swallowed, pulled at the sleeves of his T-Birds jacket, “I really did miss you, Jack. Thought you would’ve been able to tell,”

Jack shrugged, “I don’t know, Gabe. Looked to me like you’d already found someone else,”

_It was that bad?_ Gabriel frowned. He had never wanted to hurt Jack, it was just… _Just my asshole friends again._ “You’re joking, right?” He asked, putting the smile back on his face and shifting closer to Jack to touch him -- a light brush of his fingers against his arm. “If it were up to me, Jackie, you’d be the only guy I’d ever look at,”

Jack’s breath caught in his throat. His heart might as well have stopped. His face felt like it was on fire. No, no, Gabriel couldn’t mean it. Not with the way he acted around everyone else. But Jack couldn’t help but remember the way they kissed on the beach, Gabriel’s hands cupping his cheeks, the sun blaring overhead.

“Really?” Jack asked.

“Of course! Hey, I’ll even make it up to you.” He grabbed Jack’s hands in his and grabbed a pen out of his pocket to write an address down. “There’s a party tomorrow for Reinhard. He’s going to beauty school, ditching Gibraltar altogether. You wanna come? With me?”

Jack smiled, leaning into Gabriel’s touch, “I’d love to, but you gotta promise me--”

Mei interrupted them, grinning as she strode up to them, two batons in her hands and dressed in her own cheer uniform. “Oh, hello Gabriel!” 

Jack frowned when Mei shoved a baton into his hands, successfully pushing him away from Gabriel.

“Oh no, did I interrupt something? I’m sorry, but I have to talk with Gabi.” She dragged Gabriel away, far enough to be polite but not out of earshot.

Jack clutched the baton in his hands, lips parted, about to say that yes, she _had_ interrupted something when she started talking.

“Gabi,” she said, singsong, “After you left last night, my mother told me the greatest thing!”

_They were together last night?_ Jack choked a little, but couldn’t find it in himself to look away.

Mei patted Gabriel’s chest, beaming up at him, too close for comfort. “My mother thinks you are _very_ nice.” She turned to Jack, looking even more pleased with herself, “Isn’t he a cutie?”

Jack swallowed, knuckles turning white around the baton in his hands. He ignored Mei in favor of looking Gabriel in the eyes, who looked more than a little panicked. “Why were you at her place last night?” Jack asked.

Gabriel wanted to punch something. Of course Mei had thought their study group was a date and of _course_ she would come at the worst time possible to announce it. “I was studying!” But his words sounded too defensive, even to his own ears.

“Sure you were,” Jack monotoned before looking to Mei. “Hey, you wanna practice more? I want to make a good impression on all those freshmen. I am new here, after all,”

Gabriel scowled, imagined all the boys and girls watching Jack do his routine and look so damn cute doing it. He thought of the guys and girls that would approach him after, flirting, trying to get in his pants. _No way in hell am I letting that happen._ “Oh, so that’s it, then? Wear some skimpy outfit to get all those half-wits to look at you?”

If Jack was bothered, he hid it behind a coy smile, “You almost sound jealous, Reyes,”

Gabriel felt his face flush as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Of a bunch of dumbasses trying to get in your pants? Don’t make me laugh,”

“Says the man who spends his time ‘studying’ with different guys and girls every night,”

“Yeah? Next time any of Gibraltar’s teams have sign-ups, count me in. I’ll show you what I can do,”

“I already know what you can do, Reyes,” Jack replied, voice cool and unimpressed.

Before Gabriel could reply to that, Mei interjected. “Actually, the track team is having try-outs tomorrow!” She chirped, smiling.

_Shit,_ Gabriel thought, _I’m shit at running._ “Oh…” Jack was looking at him, arms crossed at his hesitation. Gabriel held his eyes, trying to seem undaunted by the task before him. “I’ll be there, then. Gimme the details.”

“Football field at lunch,” Mei said.

He gave a pointed look to Jack, “I’ll see you there, Jackie.” He turned and stalked away. “Don’t stop, don’t falter, give it up for Gibraltar!” He shouted over his shoulder, one last jealous jab before he left Jack to his devices.

Jack frowned, but Mei couldn’t have looked happier, “Oh, I am excited! Aren’t you?” She asked.

Jack shook his head, “Let’s just practice, yeah?” He forced a smile, and soon enough the easily distracted woman was back to practicing, twirling and throwing her baton like a pro as the two of them practiced their cheers.

* * *

Later in the day, the “party” started. On the bleachers, the radio buzzed with the familiar voice of Athena announcing the next set of songs, a mixture of Birds and Ladies sit together. Jesse placed himself across Hanzo’s lap, one arm over his shoulders, whispering something to him with a smile. Sombra tapped away on her phone, frowning while Lena read over her shoulder, Reinhardt and Ana sat nearby, comparing nail polish. Gabriel paced in front of them all, checked his phone and frowned at the time. Worry gnawed at the pit in his stomach when he thought about Jack. Had he gotten hurt? Was he angry? _No shit he’s angry._ Gabriel had, and he admitted it, been an asshole. _Why does it even matter what the T-Birds think?_ He sat down on the bleachers tapping his foot on the dusty ground. _Hold it together, Reyes._

“Hey, Rein,” he called, looking up from the dirt kicking up by his feet.

Reinhardt and Ana both looked up from examining their nails, the large German raising his eyebrows, “Yes, my friend?”

“When do you start beauty school?”

Reinhardt perked at the mention of his upcoming occupation. He and Ana had been the power couple in the makeup and beauty world since the beginning of their high school career, but recently Reinhardt had been thinking of taking it more seriously. Gabriel wished he had the balls to put himself out there, but he wasn’t even half as good as Reinhardt.

“Next week. I can hardly wait for it!” His laugh shook the bleachers and Sombra had to hold onto the edge of the seat so she wouldn’t topple over.

“Watch it, _pequeño!_ ” She barked, shooting a glare Reinhardt’s way.

“Only if you stop posing comments on my self-portraits,”

“ _Selfies,_ dear,” Ana said.

Reinhard waved, dismissive. “Bah, whatever.”

“Psh, your _self-portraits_ aren’t even that hot,” Sombra said.

“Says you,”

“And me, mate. Y’don’t even have the _goods,_ ” Jamie chimed in, nodding.

Reinhard flexed, arm muscles bigger than Jamie’s head appearing. “No goods?! Ha ha! I have more than the lot of you!” He shouted.

Gabriel shook his head, but otherwise didn’t join in on the teasing conversation, unable to take his mind from Jack’s own muscles. He was no Reinhardt, certainly, but he was lean in a way Gabriel found irresistible. He sighed, closed his eyes, imagined those sweet summer nights.

_“So, where’d you grow up?” Gabriel asked, spread out next to Jack on a large beach towel._

_The blonde hummed, tipping his head up to look at the night sky above them. “On a farm in the middle of nowhere in Indiana,”_

_Gabe nudged him, a flirty gleam in his eye, “That explains it,” he said._

_“Explains what?”_

_Rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his hand, Gabe smiled at the man by his side, “Your adorable accent,” he paused, eyes following the lean trail of Jack’s body, “And the muscles.”_

_Jack’s cheeks turned rosy. “Yeah, I guess hauling around animal feed does that,” he muttered, avoiding Gabriel’s eyes to look at his biceps, pensive. “Never really noticed, if I’m honest.”_

_Gabe reached out to touch Jack’s arm, fingers tracing the firm muscle there, feeling the surprising softness of the other man’s skin. He almost felt like he couldn’t breathe being this close to someone like Jack. “Y’know, you’re really handsome,” he said as if in a daze._

_Jack laughed, hitting Gabe on the arm. “You’re just saying that!” He caught Gabriel’s eyes and held his gaze, laughter dying in his throat at his intense expression. “What?”_

_Gabe shook his head, closing his eyes. Is now the right moment? He leaned in, cupped Jack’s chin in one hand, and --_

“Hey! Earth to Gabriel!” Sombra waved her hand in front of his face, “C’mon, lazy ass! Answer my question!”

Gabe swatted the woman’s hand away, “Who are you calling lazy? I’ll have you now I signed up for track and field the other day,” he grumbled.

Jamie laughed from behind him and hopped down to sit next to him, bumping their shoulders when he gestured to Gabriel’s beat up shoes, “With _those?!_ Y’gotta be kiddin’ me, mate!”

“No, I’m serious this time, I--”

Jesse wolf-whistled, cutting their conversation short, “Well look who it is! Howdy there, Jackie. You’re lookin’ mighty fine today,”

Gabriel’s head snapped to look, breath hitching at the sight of him. _He showed up,_ he thought, taking in the well-done eye makeup and stylish crop-top paired with washed jeans. _And he does look fine._

Sombra perked at the sight of the handsome man, “ _Hola,_ Jack! You want beer?” She opened the cooler by her side, smiling. “I don’t mind sharing,”

Jack shook his head, “Oh, no thanks, Sombra. I was just dropping by to say hello,”

Gabe bit his bottom lip, unable to stop the words from spilling out with the affection blooming in his chest. “Can’t you stay?” He blurted.

The group fell quiet, surprised by the longing in Gabriel’s voice until Jesse scoffed, “Why even stop by, then?”

Bristling, Gabriel noticed the way Jack’s shoulders fell and his hands clasped together. He had half a mind to tell the wannabe cowboy off until he saw the regretful frown on his face.

“I…” Jack shuffled his feet, dirt staining once-clean white shoes. His blue eyes shone bright with the sy serving as his backdrop. “I just had to collect some samples for bio. Leaves and stuff.” He started to back away.

Sombra hopped down from the bleachers. “I found some really pretty ones at the park yesterday. Lemme show you!” She grabbed Jack’s hand and began leading him away.

Gabriel’s stomach clenched, his heart pounded heavy and angry in his chest. _That fucking bitch._ He stood up, hands balling into fists as he began striding after them.

“Where ya going?” Jamie called after him. “Don’t tell me you’re goin’ after Corn Boy!”

He stopped, feeling the weight of both the T-Birds’ and the Pink Ladies’ gazes on his back. He watched Jack and Sombra walking away, chatting, laughing -- Jack even _blushed._ The groups behind him were silent, judging, allowing the sound of Sombra and Jack’s mixed footsteps to break the quiet.

Gabriel scoffed, shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket to hide balled fists, “What would I follow _him_ for?” His voice wavered at the next part, “Jackie D doesn’t mean anything to me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


	5. Pre-Dance Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions come to a head between Jesse and Jack. Gabriel feels stuck in the middle and makes some more not-so-good decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You guys are going to hate me for this chapter but that's ok and I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
> Thank you all for your support <3 I'm so happy you guys like this and I hope you continue to read!

_“Jackie D doesn’t mean anything to me,”_

Jesse scoffed, crossing his arms and sitting up in Hanzo’s lap. “Oh, _sure,_ Reyes, he’s obviously the one chasin’ after you like a dog chasin’ its own tail,”

Hanzo scowled, nudging Jesse’s back, “Do not be so harsh, Jesse,”

“Got a complaint you wanna file?” Jesse snapped, twisting to glare at his boyfriend.

“I couldn’t come up with one with you _distracting_ me all day,”

Jesse’s face flushed, and he hit Hanzo’s arm, “Shut up, would you!”

Hanzo shook his head, “Jesse, I was just--”

Jesse stood up, putting some distance between them “Save it!”

Hanzo rose, his laid-back nature disappearing, replaced with sudden anger. “You are so difficult! I was making a joke, idiot.”

Gabriel stood up, tall and intimidating, “Enough, you two,”

All eyes turned to him for a moment, as if waiting for him to give a command. Eventually, Jesse sat down, huffing and crossing his legs.

“Hanzo started it,” he mumbled, looking away from Gabriel.

In the midst of this, Sombra flounced over, a pleased smile on her face until she saw the somber group. “Oh man, what’d I miss?”

No one replied. Gabriel looked for Jack and quickly realized he wasn’t anywhere in sight. “Where’s Jack?”

Sombra blinked, looking taken aback. “Jack? Oh I…” she paused, shuffling, looking side to side, trying to come up with something to say that would sound convincing. “Y’know how he was checking me out? Well he…” Her eyes brightened when she came up with something. She grinned. “He kissed me,” she said.

Gabriel froze, but tried to look unaffected as he sat back down by the radio and fiddled with the volume while everyone congratulated or called out her bullshit.

Athena’s voice flooded through the speakers of their shared radio, “Well hello, everyone. Just a quick reminder that your prima-diva-Athena will be at Gibraltar County High School tomorrow for the dance. Listen to our smooth jams and learn who our young talent show winners are this year! Stay tuned, and be there or be square!”

Gabriel winced. _Oh yeah,_ he thought, _the dance._ Jesse sat down next to him, watching him for a long moment as he continued to toy with the radio.

“You goin’ to the dance tomorrow?”

Gabe shrugged, “No, I don’t think so,”

To the left of the bleachers, Jack appeared, a smile on his face, a bag thrown over his shoulder, but he paused when Jesse started talking again.

“Still pinin’ after the golden boy?”

“Who?” Gabe asked, pretending not to know. Jack hid behind the bleachers, freckled hands resting on the cool metal surface.

“Y’know _exactly_ who I’m talkin’ about, Reyes! You gotta get over this guy,” he paused and slid his hand onto Gabriel’s thigh. Behind them, Hanzo tensed, eyes falling on his boyfriend’s hand resting dangerously close to another man’s dick.

"Whaddya say you take me to the dance instead? I’ll help ya get over Jackie D real fast.”

Jack felt his face burning, heart thumping heavy in his chest, the tell-tale signs of anxiety surfacing with his anger. He shook and felt nausea boil in his stomach.

Gabriel pushed Jesse’s hand off of his leg, a sour expression on his face. “I don’t-”

Jesse stood up and threw his arms out before Gabriel even answered. “Look at me, y’all! I’m Jackie D, the _virgin saint_ of G.C.H.S.!”

Jack tossed his bag on the bleachers with a clang and made sure to keep his head up and fists balled when he strode towards Jesse. He jabbed his finger in the man’s chest, lips drawn back in a scowl, “What’s your problem? Why do you insist on making fun of me every second of every day?!”

He pushed Jack back with both hands, “Back off, Corn Boy,” he sneered.

The blonde paused. _I know it’s not worth it,_ he thought, eyes flicking to Gabriel, standing on the bleachers and watching everything go down. _But I can’t just let it go this time._ He tipped his head to the side, watching Jesse wait for a response, and then threw a hard right hook.

Jesse’s head jolted back with a crunch. “Aw, _shit!_ ” He cursed, voice nasally with a now broken nose.

Jack looked prepared to throw another punch, but Gabriel intercepted, putting himself between the two men and grasping at Jack’s arms. “Woah, woah, Jack. Take a second to--”

He struggled, squirming and nearly breaking hold of Gabe’s grip. “Don’t touch me, asshole!” Gabriel had never heard him curse before and the words sounded especially harsh on his lips.

Jesse took a step back, holding his nose, wiping the blood from his face, “You’re _crazy!_ That sonofabitch is _crazy!_ ” He gasped.

Jack looked up at Gabriel, eyes watering, “Tell them, Gabe. Please, tell them you were lying,” he pleaded.

He blinked, hands still resting on Jack’s arms.

“Lying about _what?_ ” Hanzo asked, exasperated.

All at once, Gabriel could see what would happen with perfect clarity. The judgemental expressions when the T-Birds realized he had gone soft. The jokes about being whipped. The idea in their heads that Gabriel _wasn’t_ the sharp, rugged person he often pretended to be. He saw the fear, the _hurt_ in Jack’s eyes, the silent plea for mercy.

_It must be hard not having anyone. He doesn’t have a friend in sight._ In a way, Jack reminded him of himself in freshman year. He had moved to Gibraltar County from Los Angeles to find himself friendless and bullied. Hanzo and Sombra were the first to even attempt to befriend him. But Jack _did_ know someone -- him -- and he had betrayed the trust they built over the summer. _A relationship only a few months in the making or friendships I’ve had for nearly four years?_

“I--” Gabriel started, unsure what he was going to say, but Jesse had finally come back to his senses and decided to retaliate at that moment. He dragged Jack backwards by his hair, yanking him out of Gabriel’s grasp.

Jack scrambled, clawing at Jesse’s hands and shouting something indistinct as he tried to escape. Gabriel rushed towards them, tearing the two apart. Jack toppled over against the bleachers, gasping while Jesse remained standing.

“Jesse,” Gabriel said, “Leave him _alone._ ” Jesse scowled, but he ignored him in favor of turning to check on Jack.

He had a split lip now, though Gabriel didn’t remember Jesse ever punching him in the too-fast encounter, and his once-kempt hair stuck up in all directions. There was no less anger in his eyes. “You know what?” Jack panted, “I have no idea why I ever liked you, Gabriel Reyes.” He turned, the ache in his chest becoming an uncomfortable weight, the anxiety returning. _I won’t cry in front of them._ He started to walk away, picking up his bag on the way. _Don’t cry._ He took a deep breath. _Don’t cry don’t cry don’t--_

Gabriel called out for him, voice chasing after Jack like a phantom. His shoulders shook; Gabe watched him go, breath stuttering in his lungs. The T-Birds waited for his response; Hanzo tended to Jesse, muttering about his recklessness.

“He’s a strange boy,” Gabe mumbled, watching Jack’s figure disappear. He scratched the side of his head, glanced at Hanzo dabbing blood from Jesse’s nose. “Jesse?” Gabe asked.

The southerner’s eyes flicked to his from the ground. “Yeah?”

He thought of Jack’s words, the way his mouth quivered when he confronted him, the blood on his split lip dripping slowly. _He hates me,_ Gabriel thought, _and I deserve whatever I get._

“Do you still want to go to the dance with me?”

Hanzo tensed, scowling at Gabriel. “He most certainly will _not--_ ”

“Sure,” Jesse said.

Hanzo gawked, “Jesse?” He asked, voice soft, but the cowboy didn’t even spare him a glance, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Sombra shrugged, “Well, while everyone’s asking… wanna go with me, _pequeño?_ ” She asked, turning to address Reinhardt, who looked to Ana in turn.

“I’m not going,” she said, patting his leg, “But you should have some fun and celebrate!”

Reinhardt grinned at Ana, pecked her on the lips, and then nodded to Sombra, “I will go, then!”

Sombra cheered, clapping her manicured hands, “Yes!” She whirled to look at Hanzo, next. “Think you can give me a lift?”

Hanzo, now standing a little ways away from Jesse, crossed his arms with a frown, tipping his head back to stare down his nose at her. “No,” he said, eyeing Jesse in his periphery, “I have a blind date, actually,”

Jesse’s head snapped in his direction, “Really, now?” He asked, feigning boredom.

“Of course,” Hanzo scoffed. “I would never dream of going alone,”

Lena sighed, propping her elbows on her knees and setting her chin in her hands, “Dunno if I’ll even go,” she pouted.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but took the bait -- if only to get his mind off things. “Why not?”

Lena shrugged, “I don’t have a date…”

“No kidding,”

“None whatsoever, love,” she affirmed.

“I’m sure you’ll find one.” He grinned. “Why not ask that Emily girl? She’s cute,” he teased.

Lena stuttered, face going red. The two groups laughed, and for a moment Gabriel forgot about watery blue eyes and split, quivering lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


	6. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance is tonight, and though Jack is still hurt, he fancies himself a dance with Gabriel. But someone gets in the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter done, jeez. Sorry it took forever! I am graduating in two days, so things have been a little hectic on my end. Hopefully I will be able to keep up and post on time for next week!
> 
> But I hope you like this chapter nonetheless <3 I feel like it's a bit weaker than my typical writing but oh well.
> 
> Enjoy, loves.

The gymnasium was well-decorated -- streamers hanging from the ceiling, tables with stark white tablecloths and flowers on top, music lulling slow and steady in the background. Everyone was decked out in beautiful suits and handsome dresses. Couples slow-danced together, friends chatted over drinks and Athena nodded to the DJ to stop the music as she approached the microphone.

“Hello, hello dancers!” The AI said, raising a robotic, metal hand and nodding at the crowd as she leaned into the microphone, “Prima-diva-Athena, here. We are, at last, broadcasting live from the G.C.H.S. gym.” Students and chaperones alike cheered loud enough for the mic to pick them up and air to those at home listening in through the radio. “Listen carefully, now, to our talent contest winner’s _smooth_ voice. Give it up for Lenna Oxton!”

More cheers erupted in the crowd, but Gabriel found himself too distracted to pay much attention as he looked over people’s heads to see if Jack had shown up. He was nowhere to be seen, however, as he was currently hiding in the men’s bathroom fussing with his hair. Jack had attempted styling it differently for the dance, but was unused to the heavy feeling gel left him with. Not to mention he needed an excuse to not have to face the rest of the people at the dance itself.

_I shouldn’t be afraid of them,_ he thought. _They’re just a bunch of asshole high schoolers. I won’t even remember them after graduation._ But Jesse’s constant jeering stuck with him and Gabriel’s facade of romance made his gut twist.

Jack leaned against the sink, shifting closer to the mirror. He had deep circles under his eyes that no concealer could hide and his makeup was smudged under one eye. In Jack’s head, Jesse sneered at him, teased him about his outfit -- a lovely white suit he had picked out himself -- and the darkness under his eyes.

_“Ain’t gettin’ enough sleep, Jackie D?”_ Jesse’s laugh rang in his ears, _“Thinkin’ ‘bout your_ summer boy _?”_

Jack’s knuckles turned nearly as white as the porcelain of the sink. His heart slammed against his chest cavity with growing anxiety. Vaguely, he could hear Lena singing out in the gym.

“Oh, what can I do?” Lena’s voice asked in lilting, muted singsong.

“I don’t know,” Jack replied.

“It’s raining on prom night,”

Jack shook his head, let it fall so he could stare down at the drain as Lena continued her song. “Please,” he whispered. “Let him feel the same way.” He imagined Gabriel’s laugh, close to his ear, his hand resting against his side as they stood together in the sand. Lena’s voice haunted him from the other room. Jack squeezed his eyes shut. “Make him want to see me again and…” he took a deep breath. “Oh god, what can I do?”

“It’s raining on prom night!” Lena sang.

Jack groaned. _Maybe I’ll stay here for just one more minute._

Meanwhile, out in the gym, Athena took the stage while Lena finished her song with a bow, taking the applause and cheers in stride. Athena grasped the mic between her hands, grinning out into the crowd, “Stay tuned, my lovely listeners! We’re taking a short break but we’ll be back to dancing in no time,”

The dance floor began to clear after that, and Gabriel frowned. Jack was nowhere in sight, and no one Gabriel had talked to had seen him either. _I should have said something_ , he thought, tapping his foot on the polished floor and watching the live band chatting during their break. _I should have made it work. Maybe I can--_

Jesse slipped his arm through Gabriel’s, leaning against his side for a precious moment, “Howdy,” he said. Gabriel noted the sour look on his face before seeing Hanzo standing a ways away with a tall, fashionable woman with painted red lips. Her eyes were sharp, like she was studying the room for a target rather than a dance partner, but she was no less beautiful.

“You wanna join the dance contest with me?” Jesse asked, keeping his gaze away from where his boyfriend and the woman stood.

Gabriel stared at him for a long moment, debating whether or not to tell him to just apologize to Hanzo so the shenanigans would end or if he cared enough to try. He decided for the midpoint. “Maybe,” he said, shrugging Jesse’s arm off of his, “If I can’t find someone else, that is.”

Jesse rolled his eyes, but didn’t further comment as Lena approached. She grinned, still high on the attention she had gotten from not only her peers, but everyone tuned into the radio that night.

“Did ya see me?” She gushed. “Oh man, what a rush!”

“You did great, darlin’,” Jesse said.

Lena nudged Gabriel’s side, “But enough about me. Reyes, how did your track thing go?”

He scratched his head, averting his eyes to do one more sweep for Jack. _If he hears me, he’ll know I followed through._ Still, there were no blue eyes or bright blonde hair that quite matched his sweetheart’s. “Oh, yeah. I made the team, actually,” he said, noncommittal.

Lena clapped her hands, “Sensational, love! I knew you could do it!”

“You’re awful bubbly tonight, Lena. Y’get that date with that Emily girl or somethin’?” Jesse teased, grinning.

Lena’s face flushed, “Oh, shove it, Jesse!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “So, that’s a yes?”

Lena squirmed under their gazes and opened her mouth to reply when Hanzo and his date approached.

“It is not _my_ fault my car wouldn’t start,” Hanzo grumbled, a frown prominent on his face.

The woman scoffed, rolling her eyes, and it was then that Gabriel recognized her. She was from the county over and had, in fact, been to a GCHS dance before with him once. She crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at Hanzo. “I don’t know why I even bothered coming,” she said, French accent somehow amplifying the bite to her words.

“Well, it is too late now, so might as well enjoy yourself, Amélie.”

She shook her head, waved a manicured hand, and then made her way to the refreshments table, abandoning the group.

Jesse glared at her back as she walked away. “What a piece of work,” he grumbled, crossing his arms.

“I agree,” Hanzo sighed.

The two looked at each other, a quiet conversation of the eyes. Jesse slumped, “Look, I’m sorry,”

Hanzo smiled, arms uncrossing from over his chest, “No apology needed, Jesse,”

Jesse took his hand, giving it a squeeze as their fingers interlocked. Gabriel looked away when they kissed, caught up thinking of laughter lost in the cool nighttime breeze on the seaside. 

_I need to find Jack._

Lena, however, distracted him as she molded herself to his side, eyes wide.

“The hell is your problem?” He asked, and then he saw Emily, red hair curled, dress fitting nicely, lips pulled into a smile.

Lena patted her permanently messy hair as if to tame it, smoothed her hands down her suit and gave the group a pleading look, “Do I look okay?”

“Hello, Lena,”

The Brit froze, face turning a soft shade of red. Jesse chuckled and gave her a surprisingly tender nudge. _Hanzo is good for him, makes him a lot less… intimidating,_ Gabriel thought in passing.

“O-oh, heya Emily!”

“You sang beautifully tonight,”

Lena smiled, rubbing at the back of her arm with one hand, “Yeah? I practiced a lot,”

Emily grinned, “I could tell! Say… are you gonna be in the dance contest?”

Lena crossed her arms over her chest, pouting, “I _would_ , but I don’t have a date,” she glanced at Emily, losing the embarrassed flush on her face.

“Oh! Would you like to dance with me, maybe?”

Lena tensed again, worrying at her bottom lip. “I--”

“Let’s talk about it over some punch.” Emily grabbed Lena’s hand with a smile, nodding towards the group before pulling her away. Jesse wolf-whistled, smirking at the rosy color rising on her cheeks.

Gabriel shook his head with a small smile. _At least someone found love tonight._

“Well, well, well, look who it is,” Jesse grumbled, his jovial expression switching to something more sour.

“Hey guys,”

Gabriel whirled, eyes wide, knocked breathless when he got a visual. Jack looked _hot_. His blonde hair was slicked back, his makeup immaculate, bringing out his eyes, and his suit cut his figure to perfection. Gabe felt his breath catch in his throat. _You’re missing out,_ a quiet voice in his head murmured. _Why’d you have to go and screw it up?_

Jack didn’t spare him a glance, instead keeping his head high, much different than the typically reserved nature he often held. 

“You lost your way to the library, sugar?” Jesse teased, leaning back against Hanzo, who frowned. Gabriel half expected Jack to take it, put up a smile and pretend it didn’t bother him. But he was stronger than Gabe gave him credit, and when he spoke he demanded attention.

“I know my way to the library, though I can’t say the same about you.”

Jesse scowled, standing up straighter, shifting forward until Hanzo interlaced their fingers, tugging him back. “Come on, don’t fight,” he said.

Luckily, Athena interrupted them as she mounted the stage, lights returning to the dance floor.

“You’re in the way, Jackie. The contest’s about to start,” Jesse sneered, tugging Hanzo back to assume position. Jack met Gabriel’s eyes, and for a moment Gabe saw forgiveness there -- a chance for redemption. _I_ need _him back_ , he realized, losing himself in the intensity of Jack’s blue gaze. _I won’t screw this up again,_ he reached out for Jack to pull him on the dance floor, to crush the space between them.

Amélie Lacroix swept into his arms instead, smirking at him as she whisked him away. “ _Bonjour,_ ” she hummed.

Over her shoulder, Jack shook his head and disappeared in the crowd of high schoolers. The contest was about to begin and the French woman took his hands again, pulling Gabriel’s eyes from watching Jack’s back.. _She wasn’t interested in me when we first met, what changed?_ The emotionless expression she sported said that nothing had, in fact, changed, but her firm grip told otherwise.

“Dance with me,” she monotoned.

Athena tapped on the microphone before Gabriel could deny her, smiling as the crowd gave her their attention. “Alright ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in between, we’re going to start the dance contest--”

Wolf-whistles and cheers interrupted her.

Gabriel remained silent.

“But first we’re going to go over some rules,”

Jesse cupped his hands over his mouth and booed, other students joining in on the fun until Athena held up her hand. “Now, I know no one likes rules--”

More cheering. Gabriel watched in a haze, standing near Amélie, every now and then turning to look in the spot Jack had vanished. Not a time he looked were there eyes to catch his own or sullen expressions to make guilt twist further in his gut. _I should have tried to go after him._

“First rule,” Athena said, counting off on her fingers, “No inappropriate moves,”

Jesse grinned and backed into Hanzo’s arms, grinding against him, “Includin’ this one, sweetheart?” He called.

Hanzo’s face flushed, but he placed his hands on Jesse’s hips to guide his movements.

Athena pointed at Jesse, “ _Especially_ that one,”

Jesse pouted, mimed being angry, but a smile tugged at his lips. Hanzo, hands still on Jesse’s hips, kissed him on the cheek with a smile, whispering something in his ear that made him blush.

“Rule two, if I tap your shoulder you must leave the dance floor! Last couple dancing wins.” She smiled at the crowd, “And finally, just have fun guys. Now who’s ready to dance?!”

Music blared from the speakers and the DJ’s dreds flopped when he bobbed his head to the beat. Amélie took Gabriel’s hand and pulled him into position. He thought he saw her wink before she began leading him in a formal ballroom dance. He resisted, about to protest the fact that the dance didn’t match the upbeat music when she gave him a scathing look. He followed her lead, staring into her predatory yellow eyes.

_Think of Jack,_ a small voice muttered, and he listened, squeezing his eyes shut. Freckled, calloused hands replaced Amélie’s, one placed at his hip while the other clutched his hand.

_“You’re a good dancer,”_ he would say, giving that shy smile of his, moving in step with him. Gabe would tell him about how his mom taught him to dance in the summer heat of Los Angeles, sipping lemonade when they were too sweaty or too tired to continue. Jack would laugh, pull him closer, his smile crinkling at the corners of his eyes.

Gabriel breathed through his nose, felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle. Jack leaned closer, lips inches from brushing against Gabriel’s and then--

Amélie jerked away from him and the moment shattered. He blinked, mouth parting upon the realization that he and Amélie were the only couple left on the dance floor.

Athena smiled at them as she grabbed the microphone and the DJ slowed the music down. “Looks like we have our winners! C’mon up and get your prize, Gabriel Reyes and…”

The French woman strode on stage, taking ahold of the microphone with a dangerous smile. “Amélie Lacroix,” she purred, “The best dancer in the region.”

Boos erupted, but she remained unperturbed. Athena blinked, shifting from foot to foot. “Well, congratulations to the both of you. Enjoy your two free tickets to the drive-in theater!”

There was some scattered applause as Gabriel took the tickets from the AI’s hand. He scanned the crowd for Jack. Now that the dance contest was over, he could go after him, explain himself, tell Jack that he was the only person he wanted to dance with, hell, the only one he wanted to _be_ with.

Athena mentioned something about ladies choosing their dance partners, but before Amélie even turned to ask him, Gabriel was gone, pushing his way through the crowd towards the gym doors -- towards Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


	7. Guardian Angels and Drive-In Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt drops out of beauty school and struggles with the idea of telling his friends. Meanwhile, Jack and Gabriel try to smooth things over with a movie date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It's been almost two months, I think? Perhaps longer? Anyways... I'm sorry I dropped the ball updating. I feel like I'm always apologizing, but sometimes life just gets to you. It's been both a terrible and wonderful last few months and a lot has changed for me, but it feels SO GOOD to finally post this next chapter. I had so much trouble writing it you have no idea (well I guess you do considering it took so long for me to actually post it).
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for all your support and for continuing to read, despite my lack of organization! <3
> 
> Quick WARNING!  
> At the end of this chapter there is a slight non-con moment, but nothing actually happens and I felt uncomfortable keeping completely to what happened in the original Grease script so I changed a few things. It's nothing terrible, I just wanted to warn those of you who may be uncomfortable with that.

The night was clear and cool, the stars shining overhead and accenting the fingernail moon. Jack sat on a nearby bench, watching the sky and twisting the edge of his coat between his fingers. _Oh Gabe,_ he thought, sighing. _Why can’t I just stay away from you? It would certainly be easier that way…_ He watched cars drive by every now and then -- likely students leaving early to have some “alone time” in a motel or some remote, beautiful place where teen romance could come to a head. A part of Jack envied them, but he was unsure if he would ever be ready to let anyone his age get that close to him.

 _Maybe Jesse is right; I_ am _a prude._ Jack mussed his hair, leaned over -- knees to his chest -- and blinked away the blurs forming in his eyes. “I’m such a fool,” he gasped, wincing at the tightness in his throat. _I can’t just let this go, can I? Not after summer, not after--_

“Jack! Thank God, I’ve been looking for you everywhere,”

Jack jolted, head snapping up to stare at Gabriel, who looked handsome and surprisingly soft in the dim starlight.

Jack wiped his eyes, pulling a scowl on his face, “What do you want? Just… go dance with that French chick,”

“I’m not going to, I don’t even _like_ her,” Gabriel replied, closing the distance between himself and Jack.

“Then why dance with her?”

Gabe sighed, sitting down on the bench next to him, “She came with Hanzo, who ditched her for Jesse--”

Jack scoffed at that.

“And she just kinda forced me to do the contest with her,” Gabriel finished.

The blonde tipped his head back to watch the clouds pass over the stars above, letting the quiet sink in his bones after Gabriel’s words. “I… didn’t imagine at all that this would be how tonight played out,”

Gabriel rubbed his beard, “Me either.” He paused, glancing over to see Jack’s eyes reflect the moon. “I’m sorry, Jack.”

“I don’t know if an apology is gonna fix this, Gabe.”

Both fell quiet. Gabriel folded his hands on his lap and listened to the dull beats thumping from within the gym. He shoved one hand in his pocket and took out the tickets he won in the contest, “How about I take you to the drive-in? I ah… have some tickets here.”

Jack glared at him.

Frowning, Gabriel tucked the tickets back in his pocket, “Guess that’s a no…”

Jack didn’t reply, instead keeping his head back to look further into the night sky.

“Look, I have a lot of friends that expect me to act a certain way,” Gabriel said.

“You mean like an asshole?” Jack quipped.

“Jack--”

“Why don’t you just go with them, then? You obviously want to be like them, be _with_ them.” He stood up, crossing his arms, and prepared to go home to put the whole night behind him.

“What about you?” Gabriel asked, standing up after him.

“What _about_ me?”

Rubbing the back of his head, Gabe met the blonde’s eyes, “What do you expect from me?”

“For you to be yourself,” he said, eyes searching Gabriel’s.

 _That’s a fair thing to ask,_ Gabriel thought, watching the rise and fall of Jack’s chest, the slow-moving sorrow in his eyes. Jack shook his head, not wanting to wait any longer for a reply, and turned once more to leave.

“Wait,” Gabe called.

He stopped, turning to look at Gabriel over his shoulder.

“Can I call you tomorrow?”

A moment passed where Gabe thought his summer lover would reply, but Jack, instead, continued on his way. However, Jack, when he knew Gabriel couldn’t see it, let a small smile grow on his face.

* * *

Reinhardt sat alone in front of the town’s favorite local burger joint, twirling a straw among the contents of his milkshake. His shoulders rose and fell with a sigh, one of his huge palms held his chin up as he stared down at the cold treat, a short frown on his face. Wind blew, tousling his hair, but he didn’t make an attempt to fix it. Only the arrival of Sombra and Hanzo -- she with nerf gun, he with a nerf bow miming a shootout and Sombra’s subsequent death -- broke the German’s chain of melancholic thought . He shook his head at their antics, forcing a smile on his lips.

“Will you ever grow up, my friends?” He asked, voice unusually quiet and only partially teasing.

Sombra pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, nerf gun still clutched in one hand. It was only when she noticed the uncharacteristic slump of Reinhardt’s shoulders that she paused, “Hey, why so blue, _pequiñito_?” She took a seat across from him, placing the gun on the table between them as Hanzo moved to stand next to the table.

“Did you get kicked out of beauty school?” He asked.

Reinhardt looked between the two T-Birds before shrugging, “Oh, not at all, everything is going just fine!”

Sombra and Hanzo shared a glance, not believing him, but he grinned and motioned to their makeshift weapons before they could ask anything more.

“So, what is the arsenal for, then? Does a glorious battle stand before you?”

Sombra smirked, puffing out her chest, “We have a fight later with those um… ah, shit, what’re they called again?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, “They call themselves the Flaming Talons,”

Reinhardt’s eyebrows shot up, “And what do they have against you?”

Hanzo deflated, looking away from the large German man, almost sheepish, “If you remember, I brought Amélie to the dance,”

“And then Jesse finally pulled your head outta your ass and Frenchie ended up dancing with our lovely _jefe_. They even won the contest!” Sombra said, a mischievous smile on her face, “But this isn’t even the best part, is it, _dragón_?”

Hanzo sighed and rubbed his forehead like he had a headache, “Turns out Amélie is already involved with someone,”

Sombra nudged Reinhardt, grinning at Hanzo and motioning for him to go on.

Hanzo glared at her, “And he just so happens to be the leader of the Talons… she told him everything,”

Reinhardt laughed at that with Sombra, both enjoying amusement at Hanzo’s expense until Gabriel jogged past. He had his head down, focused on his running shoes and pretending he didn’t see his friends, half-hoping they wouldn’t notice him. He needed to continue training, if only because he wanted to prove a point to Jack. But he had no such luck.

Sombra wolf-whistled at him, not doubt because of the short shorts and sweat-dampened t-shirt he was sporting, “Hey, Gabi, lookin’ good!”

Hanzo scoffed, “I see you’re still bent on training. That Jack really does have you by the b--”

Gabriel glared at him, coming to a stop next to the group, “I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you,” he grumbled with no real conviction.

Hanzo chuckled and raised his hands in defense, smiling.

Sombra leaned closer to Gabe, eyebrows waggling, “It’s actually a good thing you showed up, _jefe_. We’re gonna have a showdown with the Talons tonight,”

Gabriel’s eyes flicked to the nerf weapons, cracking a smile, “Oh, yeah? What time?”

“Nine o’clock, sharp,” Hanzo cut in.

Wincing, Gabe thought of his plans for that night. He couldn’t bail on Jack, not again, not when he was so close. But the T-Birds… they wouldn’t look at him the same way if they knew. He shuffled his feet, turning his eyes to the entrance of the burger joint, trying to come up with an excuse.

“Oh, I can’t. I got training until ah… nine-thirty,”

“Then sneak away,” Hanzo said.

Gabe grunted, “No way, the couch will kick my ass out if I do that,”

Sombra sputtered out a laugh like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. “The coach!”

Gabriel scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, “Yes, Sombra, _the coach_. What would I do, anyways? Kick someone’s face in with my running shoes?”

Sombra pouted, “Reyes, c’mon,”

“Look, I gotta go. I’m kinda in a hurry -- y’know, training and all that. I’ll see you around,”

“Reyes, there is no way we’ll win without you,” Hanzo said, a hard frown on his face.

Gabe shook his head, “The Talons are whackjobs, I’d back off,”

“You want us to surrender?! Are you sick or something?” Sombra exclaimed.

Gabe groaned inwardly, rubbing his forehead, “I’m just saying it isn’t worth it. I’ll see if I can meet up with you later, now I really gotta run.” Without waiting for a reply, Gabriel jogged away, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Sombra rested her chin on her fist, watching Gabe’s back with a slight frown, “What’s up his ass? All he does now is run and bail out on us,”

Hanzo sighed, “The Flaming Talons versus the two of us… _great_ fight. Let’s just go grab something to eat,”

Sombra tipped her head to look at him, “What about our big showdown?”

Hanzo shook his head, standing up and retrieving his nerf bow, “We will discuss it later.” He patted her shoulder and nodded to Reinhardt, who had long since gone back to staring into his milkshake in silence.

Sombra gave a half-hearted wave as Hanzo left. She sighed, drumming her fingers on the table, watching Reinhardt mope.

“Hey, Rein,” she said, catching his attention. He raised his eyebrows at her, blinking like she pulled him out of a dream. “You mind if I visit you at beauty school this week? We could grab a soda,”

Reinhardt smiled, but it didn’t meet his eyes, usually full of life and a gentle sort of kindness, “Sure, perhaps… later in the week, my friend,”

Sombra smiled, nudged his shoulder with a fist, and winked. “Alright! I’ll see you around, _pequiñito_.” And with that, she was gone, flouncing away with her nerf gun loose in one hand. As soon as she was out of sight, Reinhardt groaned letting his head drop to the table.

“How will I tell them I dropped out of beauty school?” He mumbled, stretching his arms out across the table. “‘Reinhardt the quitter’ they will call me! The loser, the _weak link_ …” He sighed, the breath sitting heavy in his chest. “If only I had someone to watch my back,” he muttered into the table, beginning to doze with the sun shining so warm on his back. “Like a guardian angel…”

He slipped into a dream, after that, and was greeted by a beautiful angel with stark blonde hair. She smiled at him when he looked at her.

“Who are you?” He asked.

Her laugh was like soft church bells in the distance, the kind you wake up to on lazy Sunday mornings. She took his hand, guiding him to stand up, “I’m your guardian angel,” she cooed, her voice gentle and accented. She touched his cheek, “Your story is very sad to tell,”

Reinhardt tried to look away, shame coiled tight in his gut, but her hand on his cheek stopped him.

“Beauty school dropout,” she sighed, “You missed all your midterms,”

“And flunked shampoo,” he added, not meeting her eyes.

She squeezed his hand, “You could always turn in your teasing comb and go back to high school,”

“But I--”

 

The angel interrupted him by leaving a light kiss on his cheek, “Don’t blow it, beauty school dropout,” she whispered before Reinhardt woke up with a jolt. Confusion bloomed further in his chest, and after leaving a tip on the table he strode off to think more on his guardian angel’s advice.

* * *

Jack took a sip of his soda, eyes never leaving the screen of the drive-in theater. It was, in all honesty, a terrible movie and Jack hated how weak they portrayed the female lead. However, he wasn’t there to play movie critic. Gabe’s casual stretch and the solid weight of his arm over Jack’s shoulder reminded him of that. _I’m not doing a very good job of staying angry,_ he thought.

Gabriel leaned over to murmur in his ear, “You can come closer, if you want,”

Jack forced himself not to smile and relaxed, tucking his head under Gabriel’s chin. “This okay?”

Gabriel hummed his assent.

The two paused, staring at the screen but not really watching the movie.

“Are you still mad at me?” Gabe asked.

“I…”

“Because I told you all that stuff with Amèlie wasn’t really a date or anything, and I meant it when I said sorry over the phone earlier.”

Jack met his eyes, worrying at his bottom lip and running his index finger through the condensation forming on the side of the soda can in his hand. He thought for a moment about his response, until finally landing on a simple: “I know,”

“Do you believe me? When I tell you I’m sorry?”

_Now that’s the question of the night, isn’t it?_

While Jack wanted to tell him all was forgiven, that he believed him and definitely still had feelings for him, he knew he couldn’t let someone walk all over him. Gabriel hadn’t been kind since Jack’s arrival at GCHS, and he had to understand that that wasn’t ok.

“I guess,” Jack said, “Just… if I’m going to forgive you, you have to respect me, or just not talk to me.” He took a deep breath, “Look, I _really_ like you, Gabriel, but all this pressure isn’t healthy for either of us,”

Taking a short breath through his nose, Gabe squeezed Jack’s shoulder, considering his words. “Everything is so much easier when it’s just the two of us,” he said.

Jack laughed, resting his head against Gabriel’s shoulder, watching the female lead nearly get torn apart by a poorly rendered monster. “Isn’t that just life?” He teased.

A comfortable quiet fell over the two of them, even as many of the characters in the movie were killed in brutal fashion right before their eyes. Gabriel slid his arm off of Jack’s shoulders and fiddled with his class ring. It was gold with a large black stone in the middle and his initials carved on the inside. He twisted it on his finger before sliding it off.

“Hey, Jack?”

The tenderness in his voice was a welcome change, something reminiscent of ocean waves and clear night skies. Jack turned his attention to his date, curiosity piqued. Gabriel looked down at the ring and then held it out between them, eyes lowered and pink dusting his cheeks.

“I wanted to ask if you’d ah… take my ring,”

For a long time, Jack was unable to find words enough to express that feeling blooming in his chest. “I… I don’t know what to say,” he breathed.

Gabriel smiled, pressing the ring into Jack’s palm, “Then don’t say anything,”

Jack’s heart ached, and he was moving before his brain could fully comprehend what was going on. His lips met Gabriel’s, soft and gentle as Gabe reached out to cup his face and hold him closer.

 _Just like summer,_ they thought.

When they pulled apart, Jack giving a shy smile, Gabe still holding his face in his hands, it was like nothing bad had ever happened between them.

“I _really_ like you, Jack,” he whispered, leaning in for another kiss. Jack gripped the lapels on Gabe’s shirt while Gabe curled his fingers into his hair. The kiss was messy, borderline wanton but Jack jumped when Gabriel’s hand brushed against the growing bulge in his pants.

“G-Gabe,” he gasped, pulling away.

Gabriel was too distracted marking his neck and gently stroking him through his pants to hear the quiet call. Jack felt his heart rate pick up and discomfort twist in his stomach. He wasn’t ready for _that_ yet.

“Gabriel,”

He was quick to stop at the sound of Jack’s voice this time, eyes wide, face still flushed, but his hands kept to themselves. Gabriel felt guilt shudder across him in a viscous wave, “I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked first,” he said.

Jack relaxed at the worried look in Gabriel’s eyes, at the space he gave him. “I’m just not ready, not yet, at least. It’s okay, you stopped.”

Gabriel nodded in understanding, “I won’t push you, I’ll even take you home if you want me to,”

“Could we maybe finish the movie first?” Jack asked.

That seemed to soothe the frazzled expression on the T-Bird’s face, and soon the two men were cuddled together again, both ignoring the low ache forming in their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


	8. McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse feels vulnerable, but his friends (and Hanzo) are all there to support him -- even Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy am I nervous to post this chapter. It took me a while to come up with a concept of what would be wrong with Jesse (because in Grease, Rizzo gets pregnant, but I myself am not super into mpreg).  
> I am, however, excited to put this next chapter up. I'm almost done with this fic (I'm thinking maybe two or three chapters left) and as things come to a close, I continue to feel so happy that my writing can bring joy (and any other emotion) to others.  
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter!

Sitting in Hanzo’s garage with everyone gathered together made Jack more than a little nervous, but Ana sitting at his side made things a little manageable. Jesse was who he was mainly worried about bothering him, but he supposed he should be used to the scalding comments and sneers that were often directed his way from the younger man. Ana pushed herself away from the small workbench she had been leaning on, swaying and humming as the song on Jack’s CD player faded. Before Sombra could subject anyone to her poor music taste, Ana carefully popped the top of the CD player open and took the CD out, placing it back in its case and replacing it with a new one. Lena began dancing when the music started up again, Sombra pouted and went back to texting.

Jack smiled, “Don’t put something too good on, you know I have to leave in a few minutes,”

Hanzo groaned, “Already? Do not tell me you will be taking the CD player with you so soon, the party has barely started,”

Jesse rolled his eyes and took a slow sip out of the glass of soda he held, “Please,” he said, “He ain’t gonna stay when Reyes ain’t here to give ‘im bedroom eyes,”

Jack scowled. He had expected Jesse to speak up sooner or later, as he had been relatively quiet for most of the night, but it was no more welcomed than usual. He tried not to think about the blush forming on his face and push all thoughts of Gabriel (and the kisses he had stolen at the drive-in) out of his head. “Not true, I didn’t come for him,”

“What did you come for, then? Friends?”

Ana gave him a scathing look for that one, but Jesse shrugged it off, as per usual.

“I came because I was invited, not because of Gabriel.”

“Yeah? Well, we were only lookin’ for the CD player, not company,”

Jack sighed, “Tomorrow is the last day of school, Jesse. Who knows when we’ll see each other again?”

“Hopefully never,”

Lena- rolled her eyes, “Don’t mind him, Jackie,”

Jack shrugged, “I’m gonna grab another drink from the house. Is that okay, Hanzo?”

“I will go with you. Would you like anything, Jesse?”

Jesse shook his head, “Nah, I’m fine,”

As soon as Jack and Hanzo disappeared into the house, Jesse put his glass down, leaning over. “Hey, Lena and Ana,” he mumbled, “Before they get back, I uh… I need to talk to y’all.” He was having trouble meeting Lena’s eyes, and for the first time that night, she noticed how sleep deprived he looked.

Ana, as motherly as always, gave him a concerned look and crouched next to him, placing a gentle hand on his leg. Though sometimes they rubbed each other the wrong way, they had been friends for a very long time and cared for each other no less than they had before Jack had entered the mix.

Lena took a seat next to him on the floor of the garage as well, eyebrows knitting together in concern. “What’s wrong, love?”

Jesse took a deep breath, squeezing his hands into fists. “I think… I think I might have AIDS,”

Ana’s eyes widened, her hand pressing against his leg as if that would comfort him or change what he had just said.

“AIDS?!” Lena squeaked, rather loud for the small space they were in.

Both Ana and Jesse shushed her, Jesse looking more tired than angry. “I know, it’s… it’s a mess. But I looked up all these symptoms and I think I…” he cut himself off and put his head in his hands.

“You didn’t get it from Hanzo, did you?” Ana asked.

“Who the hell else would I have gotten it from?” Jesse groaned.

Lena exchanged a look with Ana, both of them frowning. “Did you get checked?” She questioned.

“No. I don’t have the money to go to any of the doctor’s around here and my parents… I don’t want them to find out,”

“Jesse, you need to get checked out,” Ana said, her voice firm.

“Just… please don’t tell anyone, alright?”

“What about Hanzo?”

“I’ll figure it out,”

“Look,” Lena said, “If you need help paying, I have a steady job and I know my parents would--”

“No, don’t bring anyone’s parents into this,” Jesse snapped. “I just don’t want anyone to think that… that I’m…”

Ana rubbed his back, “We just want you to be safe,”

There was a long silence as the three of them sat there, crowded on the floor together, until Jesse realized the music had stopped. “What happened to the music? Play another tune for me, somebody,” he said, giving Ana’s hand a squeeze.

Sombra, who had been sitting in the back, not paying much attention to anything other than her cell phone, jumped at the opportunity to play some of her music. “Oh, I have a great one!” She shoved her phone in her sweatshirt pocket and switched out the CD (which, upon examination, had too many scratches on it to play properly) for one from her own personal collection.

Sad music began to play through the speakers, and Sombra turned up the volume, swaying her hips and smiling. She was oblivious to Jesse struggling to hold himself together in the corner and Lena’s scathing glare as she danced.

“I’m so in love with you, but there isn’t a damn thing I can do…” she sang along.

Jesse groaned and put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes until he saw bright patterns form behind the lids. Guilt weighed heavy in his chest. He  _ knew _ he should tell Hanzo, but he also knew he would rather keep the scare to himself until he figured out for sure that he had it. He felt his heart rate pick up. He couldn’t afford to go to a place and get checked out, he couldn’t let his parents figure out he even liked  _ men _ . Jesse felt bile rise up in his throat and turned his head so as to not ruin his clothes if he did, in fact, throw up.

Sombra frowned, noticing Jesse hunched over and the two women next to him. She lowered the volume and moved to sit in front of him. “Hey, you don’t look so good, big guy. What’s up?”

Jesse shook his head, “I don’t wanna have to say it again, thanks. Ask one of them,”

Lena patted Jesse’s thigh and then leaned closer to whisper the situation in Sombra’s ear. The woman’s eyes widened, purple contacts luminous in the dim lighting. Her hands were gentle when she cupped Jesse’s chin and lifted his head to look at her, a tender gesture that no one had seen from her before.

“Oh, Jesse,” she sighed, embracing him.

He tensed, eyes shooting up to look at Ana.  _ Have you ever seen her like this? _

Ana shrugged as if to say no.

Sombra pulled back, “Look, I know a guy who could help you out. I can lend you some money to see him and he’ll keep it real quiet for you.”

Jesse stared at her for a long moment, “Why the hell would you help me?”

Sombra shrugged, “Does that matter? You’re Hanzo’s boy, and that makes you  _ my _ boy by association. Besides, I ah… knew someone in a similar situation.”

It was then that Jack and Hanzo stepped back into the room. Jesse’s face hardened, and he scoffed, “I don’t take handouts, sweetpea,”

Jack winced when he saw the hurt look on Sombra’s face. The small group around Jesse scattered, and Jack couldn’t help but feel responsible. He scratched at the back of his neck, not wanting to interrupt further, and sat back down next to his CD player.

Lena, the only one still sitting next to Jesse, touched his shoulder to grab his attention, “Want to stay at my place tonight, love?”

He nudged her hand off, avoiding eye-contact, “Y’all should just leave me alone and get out of here,”

Hanzo frowned, but didn’t say anything.

Clearing his throat, Jack spoke up. “It  _ is _ pretty late, guys. We should probably head out, give Jesse some air, like he wants.”

Sombra shot Jesse a look, “I need to get a move on anyways. Remember what I said, Jesse. Later, guys.” And with a wave she was gone, stepping out of the garage and into the cool night air.

Lena and Ana exchanged a knowing look, and Jack wondered just what he had missed while getting a drink from the kitchen. Hanzo seemed as out of the loop as he was, but Lena and Ana… he would have to ask one of them later. Jesse looked like shit, and while Jack didn’t particularly like the other man, he didn’t harbor any ill-will against him.  _ I just hope he’s ok. _

But as Jack went to exit with Lena and Ana, he couldn’t help but pause to overhear the hushed whispers shared between Jesse and Hanzo.

_ “I know what is going on, Jesse, you do not have to hide it,” _

_ “Oh yeah? Then what’s goin’ on, Mr. Know-It-All,” _

_ “Something big enough to make your insults less stinging, obviously.” _

Jack felt guilty, but continued to listen, lingering outside of the garage in the shadows. He was curious (and perhaps a little worried) about someone he didn’t even care for.

_ “I set up a doctor’s appointment. For both of us.” _

_ “Hanz…” _

_ “It’s tomorrow at two.” _

_ “You didn’t have to--” _

_ “I did. No one should have to face something like this alone.” _

Jack felt his chest constrict. Whatever it was, it was serious, but he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy.  _ I want Gabriel to care for me like that,  _ followed by,  _ Stop being so selfish. Jesse is sick. _

With a shake of his head, Jack started to walk home, phone in his hand in consideration of calling the T-Bird that hadn’t been able to make it to the party that night. But Gabriel was likely asleep, and Jack felt too embarrassed to tell him what he was feeling. Not quite loneliness or affection, but some strange mixture of the two with a hint of longing.

He wished he could climb in through Gabriel’s window and curl up in bed with him, run his hands through his curly hair and fall asleep there, in his arms. However, he wouldn’t do that. His parents would  _ kill _ him if he did that. Instead, he continued his trek home, moonbeams and streetlamps lighting his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


	9. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final day of school before Gabriel and Jack graduate and summer begins again. Will they finally confess their true feelings? Will their friends accept the relationship? Is Jesse okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. This is the final chapter of this fic (though I may add on a smutty oneshot set later on or a "what could have happened" in the drive-in scene) and lemme tell you I haven't completed an actual fanfiction pretty much ever.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this <3

It was the last day of school, and no one in GCHS could get anything done. Not even Dr. Winston was able to get his students in line for a short lab that he _promised_ was fun. Sombra was the loudest of them all, cheering and hollering and ignoring every teacher and student she didn’t like or want to associate with. She had learned her stubbornness through three years of practice, but she was very near to being free for the summer and fast approaching becoming a senior.

Hanzo, too, celebrated, but he was much more subdued about the ordeal than his close friend. While she yelled, he sat back and watched, a smile on his face. The gears in his brain turned like clockwork, thinking up one last prank to pull with Jaime. Cling wrap over the toilet seats, tampering with the locks on the principal’s door, dropping a stink bomb in Dr. Winston’s lab. The endless possibilities thumped around in his head until Sombra interrupted his train of thought by dropping down on his desk.

She crossed her legs and grinned down at him, purple eyes flashing with excitement. “Can you believe it? The _last_ day of school!”

Hanzo smiled back at her, one pierced eyebrow raised, “What is there to not believe? Besides, school isn’t over for you yet. You failed P.E. and have to take it over the summer _and_ you have another year,”

Sombra waves him off, dismissive, “Psh, all I gotta do is run a little in the mornings. What really matters is that I’m almost outta here.”

Hanzo shook his head, “Only for the summer.”

“Oh, that’s right, you’re graduating. Gonna be Mr. Big-Shot once you leave all your friends behind?” She teased.

“As if I could get rid of you in the first place.”

Sombra punched him on the arm, grinning.

“What will you do when I’m gone?”

“Join track and field, follow in Reyes’ footsteps, kick his ass, y’know, as one does.”

“Hopefully you’ll last longer,”

Sombra paused at that, “ _Perdón_? What do you mean?”

“He didn’t tell you? He left the team,” Hanzo replied, shrugging his shoulders.

She frowned, eyebrows knitting together, “Why the hell did he do that?”

“Ask him yourself, he’s headed our way,” he said, tipping his head in Gabriel’s direction as he strode confidently towards the pair.

He wore his typical leather T-Bird jacket with a pair of torn jeans and comfortable (though well-worn) boots. He looked as confident as always, though his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses so one couldn’t really tell. Giving a slight wave to his friends, he arrived, taking a seat in one of the desks next to Hanzo and smiling at them.

“Hey, guys,”

Gabriel was happier than normal, that could be told just by the way he smiled and the light color to his cheeks. Both Sombra and Hanzo knew that could only mean one thing… he had started dating again. Gabriel, while a rebel at heart, grew soft when it came to romance, and the T-Birds often took advantage of the opportunity to tease him about it. Maybe it was jealousy, or maybe they just enjoyed the look on his face when he was mad, but nonetheless it made Gabriel self-conscious.

Dating was his business, and he didn’t like sharing his business with anyone. _Except Jack_ , he thought, causing his cheeks to flush further. Jack was quick to become the exception to every dating rule that Gabriel had set in place. After summer ended, he had even taped the list to his mirror to remind himself. __

_No long-term relationships._  
No lovey nicknames.  
No late-night calls.  
No ditching the T-Birds.  
No falling in love. 

He knew it was ridiculous, that even creating such a list was just asking for it to be balled up and in the trash within a few weeks, but he couldn’t help it. Jack was a distraction, but now, with the list tossed to the side and Gabriel allowing his very-real emotions to blossom in his chest, he found he didn’t care.

Hanzo and Sombra seemed to already know what was up with him, and he didn’t further extrapolate. Dating, after all, was still his (and Jack’s) business.

Sombra swiped the sunglasses from his face, “You look like an asshole wearing these inside,”

Gabriel smiled, shrugged, and let his chin rest on the palm of his hand. “You two look ready for summer,”

“I’m always ready to ditch this shit-show,” Sombra grumbled, placing the sunglasses on top of her head and facing her phone towards her to use as an impromptu mirror. “Looks like the same goes for you,” she said, eyeing him.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, “You must be referencing how I left the track team,”

Hanzo snickered, “What a turn of phrase, looks like someone _does_ pay attention in English class,”

Sombra, however, was not as amused as her friend, and crossed her arms over her chest, “You didn’t even tell us,”

_Ah,_ Gabe thought, _So that’s why she’s upset with me._ “I meant to, I’ve just been a bit… busy is all.”

“Too busy to hang out with your closest friends,” Hanzo said, sobering up.

“Yeah, I know you have a boyfriend now--”

Gabriel tried to interrupt, to protest, but Sombra just continued to talk over him.

“But that doesn’t mean you can just avoid us, _jefe,_ ”

He recognized the looks on their faces, the mixture of hurt and worry. It was almost summer, and he was graduating. He could put the pieces together. Gabriel’s shoulders slumped.

“I didn’t mean to avoid you guys, honest.” He muttered.

Hanzo nudged his arm, “Then explain, what _have_ you been doing?”

The two T-Birds watched their leader, Hanzo’s eyes unyielding and Sombra’s legs and arms crossed. Both had all the time in the world. Gabriel felt his face burning, but for once he wasn’t thinking of Jack. The blonde was, in fact, as far away from his mind as possible.

“I want to go to college next year, and I haven’t been doing well in my classes so I was trying to… y’know… salvage whatever I could,”

Hanzo, who had perfect grades despite his fooling around, scoffed, “You could have asked for help,” he grunted.

Sombra had yet to let him off the hook, however, and continued to stare him down.

“ _And_ ,” Gabriel continued, meeting her eyes, “I’ve been trying to be a good boyfriend. For once.”

Sombra burst out into laughter, the borrowed sunglasses on her head nearly falling off as she leaned over. “Oh man, that’s rich! You’ve gotten so boring, _jefe,_ ” she said, though she smiled to disarm the hurtful words.

Gabriel smiled back, “I’m just trying to grow up a little bit before I get out into the world. You got me?”

“Of course I get you, but I still have at least one more year of foolin’ around, so I’m still gonna make fun of you for it.” She uncrossed her legs and hopped to the floor to hug Gabriel. “They grow up so fast,” she sighed, pressing Gabriel’s face against her collarbone and pretending to cry.

Hanzo shook his head at the two of them, “I think it is rather honorable, if I’m honest,”

Sombra continued to pretend to sob, almost smothering Gabriel until he pushed her off. “Alright, alright,” he said, smiling. “I get it, love and acceptance and all that shit,”

Sombra scoffed, “And don’t forget the endless teasing, Reyes. I’m not letting you off that easy,”

Just then, the doors behind them opened, and in stepped Jack, wearing an outfit Gabriel had never expected to see him in. He stood up, eyes wide, “Jack?!”

* * *

Ana stood Jack up in front of the mirror, her hands on his shoulders to keep him from turning away. Jack wasn’t sure about this, he had never mixed such different styles up before. But he had to admit, after hanging out with both the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies and not being apart of either officially, that he would take a small part of both groups and incorporate it into his own style.

It had been his idea, after learning that Jesse had tested negative for HIV/AIDS, to sort of bring the two groups together. It was true, he was an outsider, but both groups had seemed to like him well enough (he _was_ dating the leader of the T-Birds and best friends with a Pink Lady). Jesse had become a bit kinder to him after everything, and had even offered to help him by bringing his own collection of clothing over.

Soon, all the Pink Ladies were in on it and Jack’s house was full of people and his room ruined with clothes. His parents were good hosts, providing snacks and space and drinks when needed. Jack was grateful that his father didn’t mind him having other guys in the house and trusted him enough to leave him alone in a room with a few of them (namely, Jesse and Reinhardt).

Reinhardt, having told his friends he had dropped out of beauty school and would be enrolling for his last year in GCHS, felt a weight lift off of his chest. Even better, he was provided with the excuse to practice on Jack’s hair and makeup when the Pink Ladies gathered for their “secret mission.”

Jesse, who was sitting on Jack’s bed, examining his outfit while Ana kept him still and facing the mirror. The southerner spun his finger around, “Spin around, darlin’, lemme see you better,”

Jack kept his eyes down at his socked feet, wiggling his toes with impatience as the group of Pink Ladies looked him up and down.

“He could use a jacket,” Lena piped up.

“And those cute combat boots, the pink ones,” Ana added.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, making Jack more uncomfortable.

“Maybe this was a bad idea…” Jack mumbled.

Jesse stood up, cupped Jack’s face in his hands, and made him look in his eyes. “It’s a fuckin’ great idea, Jackie. You aren’t changin’ for Reyes, you’re changin’ for _yourself_ and if that ain’t admirable I don’t know what is.”

Jack flushed, blinking at the southerner in surprise. “I thought you didn’t like me?”

“I don’t. Now shut up and put this on,” he said, shoving a leather jacket in his hands.

Jack ran his fingers over the cool material, admiring the scent of it wafting up into his nose. It was familiar, the same smell that hung over Gabriel, and that in itself was enough for him to put it on.

But moreso was the change. He _wanted_ to be different, he _wanted_ to be a Jack he felt comfortable with, confident in, a Jack that could step into university without worrying about who he was. And he had the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies to thank.

Jack slid on the jacket and took the pink boots from Lena’s waiting hands. They were shiny and stiff, but comfortable when he put them on his feet. When he stood up and smiled at the Ladies around him, he felt like a new man.

* * *

Jack had one hand on his hip and was backed by the Pink Ladies, making him look like he was the leader of the group rather than Jesse. Gabriel choked at the sight of him in a pink half-shirt with the number 76 on the breast, boots to match, and a black leather jacket slung over his broad shoulders. His jeans were rolled up, exposing a slight bit of skin on his ankles where the boots didn’t quite reach.

“Like the new look? I wanted to try something new before school officially ended,”

Gabriel stuttered, tried to say _anything_ to compliment Jack. He was the same as he was at the beach, and yet so vastly _different_. More sure of himself, more _Jack_ than he had ever been. “Holy shit,” Gabe breathed.

Sombra wolf-whistled, a grin on her face. “Quite the boyfriend you got there, Reyes,”

Gabriel elbowed her, face flushing, “S-shut up,”

Jack laughed, looking shy until Jesse nudged him forward.

“We should get out of here,” Hanzo mumbled to Sombra as Jack and Gabriel approached each other, both unsure of how to continue.

And then they were alone in an abandoned classroom, the T-Birds and Pink Ladies leaving the two to sort out their relationship. Gabriel touched Jack’s elbow and smiled. “You look great,”

“You aren’t so bad, yourself,”

They shared a laugh. Gabriel pressed his forehead against the blonde’s and closed his eyes. “You didn’t have to change your outfit for me to like you, Jackie,”

Jack shifted to press his lips against Gabe’s cheek, “That’s good, because I didn’t do it for you, anyways.”

“Good, because I couldn’t care less what you wear as long as you’re you,”

Jack laughed, “That’s gay, Reyes,”

“I would hope so, considering we’re dating.”

Their lips met in a kiss, Jack cupping Gabriel’s chin in both of his hands, pressing their chests together. The bell rang behind them, but neither seemed to hear. Their tongues met, making the kiss sloppier but nonetheless precious to look back on in the years to come. The roar of students talking and rushing down the hallway was muffled through the classroom doors, the clock ticked patiently on the wall behind them.

Gabriel pulled away, lips swollen, cheeks rosy, “I love you, Jack,”

Jack pecked him on the lips once more, his features soft in the poor lighting of the classroom. “I love you too.”

And with that, summer began anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
